


Bucket List

by cherries_n_rocknroll



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Longing, Love, Smut, Summer, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherries_n_rocknroll/pseuds/cherries_n_rocknroll
Summary: “His eyes lit up as your gaze met his, for just a second too long.”Roger and y/n have become great friends in a short period of time. But for Roger, it is turning into something more than a friendship. He tries to ignore his feelings, but the heart wants what it wants.You and Roger meet at the record shop that you work at. And after some chatting about music you quickly become good friends. He finally manages to take you to one of his Queens gigs but things don’t really go as you anticipated.series masterlist on Tumblr --> https://queen-puppycophine.tumblr.com/post/183865103907/his-eyes-lit-up-as-your-gaze-met-his-for-just-a





	1. The list

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic series EVER so I’m still learning. I’m honestly really enjoying the writing. Never thought that would happen. I don’t know if the beginning is very good, but I hope my writing gets better as the story progresses. IF YOU HAVE FEEDBACK, PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN IMPROVE. The timeline isn’t super accurate or anything, but this is fiction, so yeah. English isn’t my first language so I apologize for any dumb grammar mistakes.

“You can’t just sit at home all day! Come on Y/N live a little” Roger said chuckling while softly pushing an elbow into your side. “You know what, you are going to make a list of things you have never done before and we are gonna do them together.”

“Really? A list?!  I’ve got better things to do.” You replied.

“Like what exactly?” 

A few months ago this guy kept showing up at the record shop you were working at. And one time you decided to have a chat with him. One thing led to another and you and Roger quickly ended up hanging out almost every weekend, talking about music and watching movies. If Roger didn’t have a gig with his band. In the few months you had been friends with Roger you didn’t know what had hit you. He was a lot. He always pushed you to do things that were far out of your comfort zone. You hated it and loved it at the same time.

“I’m just not as wild as you Roger! That you like to go out every Saturday night doesn’t mean that other people like doing that too.” You hissed.

“But we can change that.” He said with a smirk on his face.

He suddenly stood up from the couch that you were lounging on. “Okay. Do you have paper and a pen?” He said standing in front of you with his hands on his hips.

“No, we’re not doing this!” You raised your voice.

“Then I’ll find it myself,” He said with an arrogant grin on his face. 

“Fine! But you have to promise me that you won’t think I’m weird.”

“I already think you’re weird. That’s why I like you.”

“Sometimes I wonder why I still hang out with you.” You sighed slightly annoyed.

“Because I’m irresistible,” Roger said. A cocky smile yet again appearing on his face.

“Okay, fine Mr amazing I’ll grab it.”

You opened a drawer of your hardwood cabinet. You once found it at a second-hand shop and you couldn’t resist buying it. It was very beautiful but very heavy and you still wondered how you had managed to get it to your apartment.

The drawer made a soft creaking sound as you opened it. You searched through some papers and took out a little notepad and a pen that laid on your desk.

Roger snatched the pen and paper out of your hand and positioned himself onto your leather couch. He wrote something down in big letters. You followed the movement of his hand and it read.

_Bucket list_

“Go ahead love, I’m waiting,” Roger said while tapping the pen on his leg.

“Uhm…” You muttered, trying to think of something that wasn’t too embarrassing.

“I can think of some things,” Roger said, and he started writing.

_Bucket list:_

  * _Go an actual party at a club_



As soon as you read the first line you felt your cheeks turn a darker shade of pink. You were 23 for god sake and you had never been to an actual party at a club. Well, you sometimes stopped by one to pick up a friend, but you never participated in the whole going out thing. 

Roger had a habit of calling you in the middle of the night when he was at a party or club, or after late night gigs. He would always call you to tell you how awesome it was. That the audience was so enthusiastic, and he would tell you about weird things that had happened that night. He always sounded so excited and even though you were hardly following anything he was saying, it was worth being woken up for. You would always ask him if he was okay and if he could get home safe. He would constantly tell you that he was fine, but if you heard that he was drunk you would always come to pick him up because you didn’t want him to accidentally hurt himself. You usually took him to your apartment and put him down on the couch with a blanket. You sometimes stopped to look at him. A little bit of light slipping through the curtains, illuminating his smooth features. He looked so peaceful in those moments.

“You know Y/N I still don’t understand why you never go to party’s at clubs.”

“I just don’t like the loud music, it smells like alcohol and it’s warm and sweaty.” You replied while you made a disgusted face.

“It’s not that bad. You should come with me for once. I’ll introduce you to my bandmates, it’ll be fun.”

“I’ll think about it.”

 

**Later that week**

“Emily! could you come here for a second” You yelled to your housemate and best friend. “What do you think Em?”

“O honey, you’re not going to your grandma.” She said while standing in the doorway. “I’ll find you something else.” Emily walked to your closet and started looking through it. She grabbed a dress that had been laying in the back of your closet for ages. “Here, put this on.” She tossed you the dress.

It was a red dress and the print and fabric choice reminded you of those Asian dresses. You thought it was very beautiful but you were never confident enough to wear it because it was very short and tight and the color screamed for attention. Which wasn’t exactly your favorite thing in the world.

You stood in front of your mirror with Emily beside you.

“Are you sure it’s not too much?”

“Noo, it’s cute! Besides you’re going to a club after all.”

You grabbed a pair of platform heels to go with your outfit and added some necklaces and a pair of earrings. You glanced into the mirror one last time and actually thought you looked rather hot. 

* * *

It was dark outside and you waited for Roger to come and pick you up. Even though it was summer you were shivering a little and you were happy when you heard the sound of Rogers car.

“Good evening Mrs. Y/L/N. You look out of the ordinary”

“Yeah, I was feeling bold.”

“Well, You look stunning,” Rogers comment caused your cheeks to blush a little. He could be mean and harsh sometimes, but he truly had his sweet side too. And it made your heart melt a little.

You got into the car and Roger put on some music. As soon as a nice song came on you and Roger started singing very loud. It was something you two always did. It helped a little with the cold. But Roger noticed that you were still shivering a little and offered you his leather jacket.

“No thank you, I’m fine Rog really!”

“C’mon Y/N you’re shaking,” Roger replied with a hint of concern in his voice.

Roger pulled up to stop at the side of the road and handed you his jacket. “Here, put this on.”

You followed his command, not wanting to start an argument over this.

* * *

You entered the club and a wave of warmth hugged your body. You relaxed at the feeling of it. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all.

The dance floor was filled with people. Their body’s seemingly merging into each other. You let your mind drift off a little as you swayed your body to the beat of the music.

You suddenly were pulled out of you daze when you felt a hand on your shoulder and quickly turned around to face this person. It was Roger. Of course it was Roger. “Enjoying this after all?” He said “You wanna come backstage? I’ll introduce you to my mates.”

“Sounds fun.” You cheered, raising your voice to make yourself heard above the loud music.

Roger grabbed your hand to pull you through the crowded space and led you backstage. He opened a door and pushed you inside. “Hey Y/N I’m gonna set up my drum kit. I’ll see you in a bit, okay?”

“But you said tha-…” you blurted out, but he was already gone.

A little bit flustered you turned to see a man sitting in front of one of the mirrors. He seemed extremely focused on doing his eyeliner but as soon as he heard your footsteps he turned around. “Hi, darling! You must be Y/N.” 

You stepped towards him to shake his hand. “Yess, and you must be Freddie then”

“At last we meet.” He flashed you a kind smile “Roger told us all about you dear. He couldn’t shut up about you for the past months.”

You felt your cheeks blush. “Ooh, yeah, um..” you stuttered. You didn’t know what to say.

“He adores you, and how you make art like your life depends on it. By the way, I love your dress!”

You were pretty sure your face was as red as your dress now.

“Hey! Y/N right?” A man with brown poodle hair stood in the doorway. He walked towards you to shake your hand “I’m Brian. Freddie, what did you do to her? She’s all red.” He exclaimed in a high pitched voice. “Come sit down and I’ll get you a drink.”

“Roger told us all about you. I see he finally convinced you to come to one of our gigs?” Brian said. You were sitting on the couch and Freddie and Brian were sitting on the two chairs right in front of you. 

“Yes, he did.” You took a big sip from your drink, you felt the alcohol burn in your throat and you hoped that it would calm you down a little. This was all very new and exciting.

Roger slammed the door open. “Guys we can start!” He said in an excited voice. “Ah, I see you’ve met the boys.”

“Yeah well,  _you_  pushed me inside so…  I didn’t really have a choice did I?”

“No offense.” You glanced at Brian and Freddie.

Roger stood next to the couch with his hands on his hips. 

“Where’s Deaky?” He asked.

“I’m here” You heard a soft voice coming from the corner of the room.

“Have you been sitting there the whole time John?” Brian said.

“Maybe,” John replied. “I.. I was reading something. I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you guys?” He stuttered.

“You don’t have to apologize, John, it’s fine. We were just a little worried you had left or something” Brian said. 

John stood up from his little corner and walked towards the couch that you were sitting on. “Hi, I’m John. But I guess you already know that now.” He gave you a firm handshake, something you hadn’t expected of him. “God, you must think I’m a total weirdo now.” He said softly.

Roger clapped in his hands, “Let’s get going, the show starts in two minutes. People are already yelling out there.”

“Then we should hurry I suppose”, Brian said with a huff while he got out of the chair he was sitting in. And before you knew it they had run off including Roger.

* * *

You opened the door that led to the main area of the bar and you tried to wiggle yourself through the crowd, in an attempt to see Roger and his bandmates. You came to stand beside a beautiful lady. She had short blonde hair and a fringe.

“They’re so great aren’t they?” She had a soft and friendly voice although she had to raise her voice to be heard above the noise of the crowd.

“Yeah, well I actually haven’t heard them yet.”

“That’s a shame. What brought you here then?”

“I’m a friend of Roger.”

“Aah, a friend. Yeah, I think he might have told me about you. It’s Y/N, right?” You nodded.

“I’m Mary by the way.”

Suddenly the crowd started cheering as Freddie played a few notes on the piano.

“Now then.” Freddie began. Some guy yelled something but you didn’t hear what he said. “Well, you guessed it right. Right now we would like to do something new for you actually, it’s about four pieces that we put together. Sort of a medley. Three of them are on our new album Sheer Heart Attack.”

The crowd cheered at Freddie’s words.

“Thank you. Which is now racing off the charts thanks to you.”

The crowd started cheering again, but they fell silent when Freddie played a few notes on the piano.

“so 1.. 2.. 3.. 4..”

You listened in awe, they truly were amazing. And you almost lost it at Rogers high notes. They were absolutely orgasmic, and you had never heard anything like it. To say you were blown away was an understatement.

You heard one marvelous song after another and you were very excited. You began walking to the bar as you started to feel a bit dizzy, and the warmth of the crowd was definitely not helping with it. 

“Hey. Hey, where are you going?” Mary shouted as to make herself heard, while softly grabbing your arm. 

“I’m feeling a bit dizzy, I’m gonna sit down for a bit.” 

“Do you need me to go with you?” 

“No, I’ll be fine on my own thank you.”

You pushed yourself through the crowd and everyone seemed to look at you. You quickened your pace to get to the bar faster but it seemed impossible.

You started to see stars at this point and you regretted not accepting Mary’s help. You felt your body tingle and the sounds around you got muffled. Before you could grab someone your ears started ringing, your body started feeling fuzzy and your vision went completely blank.  


	2. A look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up to find yourself in Rogers apartment, the rays of sunlight gently waking you up. Roger takes care of you, and you make dinner together. (wow, this sounds so boring, sorry.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally think this one turned out quite lovely and I hope you will enjoy it.

“Y/N ar… u..kay?” You heard a muffled voice coming from your right side. Bright light penetrated your vision as you slowly opened your eyes. “Hey! hey! you’re awake.” You heard a soft voice say.

“Where am I?” You said softly, looking through your lashes so you didn’t get blinded by the light.

“Sshhh… It’s okay love. You’re at my place. You fainted.” You vaguely recognized the sound of Rogers’ voice.

“I did?” You asked.

“Yes, you did. Are you okay love? How are you feeling?” He seemed genuinely concerned. “You need anything?”

It was only then that you finally came to your senses. You were laying on the couch at Rogers place, a blanket wrapped around your body. A, and Roger was sitting in a chair a few inches away from the couch you were laying on.

In flashes, the night came back to you. Meeting the boys, the concert, Mary, the dizziness.

Fuck. My head. You didn’t think that one glass of alcohol and the excitement would do this to you. But it did. Your head hurt, possibly from the alcohol and more likely from you fainting and falling onto the ground.

“Rog. I have t-”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“I think I have to vo-” But it was too late. And you puked all over the expensive carpet that was laying on the floor. “Shit. I’m sorry.” You sighed. “This is so embarrassing. Guess I am this fragile girl who… ” You gagged again. “who is unable to handle this kinda stuff.” You continued. “Fuck.” You cursed under your breath.

“I’ll get you a bucket okay?”

“Yeah, I think that might be a good idea.”

Roger returned with a bucket and a box of tissues. He gave you the bucket and sat down on his knees to clean up your puke.

He made a slightly disgusted face as he grabbed a few tissues to clean the carpet and walked out again. Returning with a cleaning cloth and another bucket, but this time filled with some water and soap. He began cleaning up the last bits and you stared at him with a feeling of guilt in your stomach.

“I’m so sorry. I couldn’t help it.”

“It’s okay.” He said flashing you a tiny smile.

He walked towards the kitchen to throw the tissues away and took the bucket with him.

“Umm, Roger what time is it?” You asked him on his way out.

“It’s 5 o'clock love,” He replied after a quick glance on his watch ”you slept all night and most of the day.” He added.

You closed your eyes for a second as a ray of sunlight hit your face. A breeze of fresh air made the curtains flutter and you opened your eyes to see them dance in the wind. More sunlight hit your face, It was warm and you relaxed your body into the cushions of the couch.

“Should I get you some tea?” Roger asked while standing in the doorway of the kitchen, pulling you out of your little daydream “I- I would like that, yeah. Thank you.” You said.

Roger came back with two cups and a teapot. And he placed them on the coffee table in front of the couch. You sat up a bit so that Roger could sit next to you. And Roger took the opportunity to flop himself onto the freed up space. He picked up the teapot and filled the cups. It was relaxing in a way. Seeing the little clouds of steam evaporate into the air.

The blanket had fallen off of you a bit when you changed your position on the couch. And you pinched the soft fabric between your fingers to tuck it around your lower body.

After the tea had cooled down a bit you picked it up, carefully wrapping your fingers around the curves of the ceramic. The heat warming your hands.

“Mmmm, Chamomile?” You said after taking a sip out of your cup.

“Mhhhmm,” He nodded. “It’s good for when you don’t feel well. Helps with headaches and stuff.”

“Thank you, Roger.” You gave him a smile and stroked his leg to emphasize your words.

“You know Roger, every time I forget how wonderful your apartment is. It’s so bright in here, it’s great.” You said while glancing around the room. Still holding the warm cup in one hand.

Roger smiled. “Yeah, it’s nice isn’t it, those huge windows?”

“Great for painting.” You said, staring towards the light. You dazed off again, as a warm ray of sunlight slipped through the curtains. Hitting your face and making your skin glow.

When you turned back to face Roger you noticed that he’d been staring at you.

“You’re so beautiful Y/N, you know that?” It was more of a statement than a question.

You giggled at his remark, staring down to the floor. “Well… uhm…” You stuttered, your cheeks turning pink again and playing with the fabric of the blanket.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” An awkward silence fell between the two of you.

“Uhm… Rog do you have something else for me to wear? This dress is driving me nuts.” You said tugging at the dress to avoid Rogers comment.

“Yeah… sure… Should I get you something or do you wanna choose something yourself?” He said while pushing himself off the couch.

“I.. I’ll come with you.”

You carefully stood up from the couch placing your hand on the couch for stability. But as soon as you stood up stars started popping up in your vision again and Roger was quick to grab your arm and set you back on the couch.

“Okay, madam you’re not going anywhere.”

He positioned himself next to you again and grabbed your wrist. Placing his thumb on the veins, applying a little bit of pressure. “What are you doing?” you said, with a confused look on your face.

“Shhhh! taking your pulse dummy.” Roger was suddenly very focused. Lips moving as he started counting at an inaudible volume.

“Your heart rate’s pretty slow. That might be the reason why you fainted last night. You have this more often?” He asked after a solid minute of silence.

“Well, the dizziness and starry vision, sometimes, yes. Usually when I stand up to quick. Is that bad?”

“Well I’m not a doctor, but your BPM is definitely on the lower side. But I don’t think it ’s something to worry about. It’s mainly a little annoying for yourself.”

“If you grab my arm I’ll guide you to my bedroom so you can get changed okay?” He stood up again offering you his hand, and you grabbed it. Pulling yourself up from the couch and leaning on Roger as you started walking to his bedroom. Consciously putting your feet down with every step. Feeling the hard surface of the wooden floor.

When you arrived in his bedroom you sat down on the bed. It was soft yet firm and there was a closet right in front of it. You saw yourself in the huge mirror that covered the entire surface of the closet. You inspected yourself in the mirror. You looked like a mess, bags under your eyes and hair that was pointing in every way. Roger rolled open the doors and grabbed some clothing items. A pair of flared pants, and a shirt.

“Here put this on.” He laid it in your hands. “I won’t look! Promise!”

“Sure you will.” You replied sarcastically.

You tried to take off your dress, but it wasn’t really working. The zipper was in the back and the sitting position wasn’t helping. You groaned from annoyance.

“You need help?”

“No, I.. I’m fine,” you said in a high voice while trying to get the right angle to zip it down.

“You sure?”

You tried your best but the zipper got stuck halfway. “Fuck.” you cursed under your breath. “Fine! Can you help me?”

“Of course love.”

You slowly stood up and Roger came to stand behind you. You quickly felt his hands on your back, fiddling with the zipper. And he let out an annoyed groan as he pulled on it. When he finally managed to get it unstuck his fingers brushed against your skin as he zipped it down slowly. And he gasped at your now exposed back.

It was silent for a few seconds. Before you let the dress slip off your body and you hastily picked up the shirt Roger had given you. You put it over your head and noticed the faded smell of his cologne. Roger quickly turned his gaze away from the mirror as you turned around. Now wearing only his shirt and your underwear. To rogers relief, you didn’t notice him turning.

And then it happened. A look. He stared into your eyes like there was a universe in them that he had just newly discovered. And all you could do was stare back at him with utter confusion.  

“What?” You chuckled while looking at him. “What?”

“Euuuh, nothing.” Roger blinked and shook his head, shrugging it off. Totally denying the atmosphere of the moment. “I think you’ll be able to put the rest on yourself, right?”

“Yeah, I think I can do that.” You were a little flustered at what had just happened. Roger left the room, leaving you alone in front of the bed.

You put on the rest of the clothes. And tugged the shirt into the pants, which were a little too big on you. But it actually didn’t look that bad.

“Y/N, let’s make you some food shall we? You must be starving.” Roger said when you entered the kitchen. He looked you up and down, scanning the outfit he had given you. “Is it comfortable enough?” He said after taking a sip from his cup of tea and raising his eyebrows.

“Yes, it definitely is. These pants are really soft.” You said while rubbing your hand over the velvet material.

“Great! Now, what do you want to eat Y/N?” He asked as he started looking through the cabinets of his kitchen, searching for something edible.

“It’s almost dinner time right? Well, a bit on the early side but we could cook dinner together?”

“You feel better then?”

“Yess Roger I feel fine. Promise.” You said. “I would like to cook dinner with you. What do you have Mr. Taylor?”

After some searching and debating, you and Roger decided to make pasta. He grabbed a knife out of a drawer and you snatched it out of his hands.

“Jeeez, woman watch out!” He squealed. “I would like to keep my hands!”

“Don’t be such a baby Roger. Get me a cutting board.” You commanded.

“Yes Chef,” He said I a mildly sarcastic tone.

He grabbed one of the cutting boards from the corner of the counter and put it down. A bit too forceful, making a loud smack noise. “Here you go, Chef.”

“Wow, I’m feeling better and all of a sudden you’re being a bitch again. Where did that caring little sweet boy go?” You said, frowning your eyebrows with and a smirk appearing on your face.

“Well, I didn’t mean to offend you miss Y/L/N. But you can be a little bossy sometimes.” He grinned.

“Get me those unions, Taylor. Before I start cutting other things.” You said daringly, with the knife pointed at him.

———-

You were sitting at the dinner table as Roger slurped another piece of tagliatelle into his mouth. You had warned him not to do it, but he did it nevertheless. Which resulted in a collection of red specks on his -until now- flawlessly white blouse.

“Roger you gotta stop eating like that, you look like a baby.” You stared at his movements.

“What?” He mumbled while chewing on a piece of pasta. His gaze pierced yours and he refused to look away as another piece of pasta got sucked into his mouth. Little drops of tomato sauce yet again splattering onto his shirt. And you just watched him ruining his shirt.

“Roger what are you doing?”

“Eating.” He said while placing the last few bits of pasta into his mouth.

“You’re getting spots all over your blouse you idiot.”

“Oh shit, I guess you’ll have to clean me up then.” He said sarcastically. You just looked at him, with an emotionless expression on your face. And silence filled the room for a few seconds.

“I’m not your mom!“ You raised your voice and snickered. “Do it yourself, you’re a big guy Rog. Well, big…”  You added softly with an evil grin on your face. "Your ego is big that’s for sure. I don’t know about the rest.” You watched Rogers reaction, your tongue darting out from between your lips.

“Are you insulting me, lady?!“ He tried to look pissed off, but the smile on his face told you otherwise.

“Fine!” He stood up from his chair en walked back to the kitchen. You heard the noise of cabinets opening and closing. And the sound of water flowing from the faucet followed.

“Shit.” A curse word sounded from the kitchen. And Roger returned with a frustrated look on his face. He stood there like a helpless child, the wet cloth in his hand.

“I told you so.” You said, raising your eyebrows while looking at the red stains. “Come here, you little baby.” Roger came to stand beside your chair and you yanked the piece of cloth out of his hand. "Closer.” He obeyed and choose to sit down in the chair next to you. You pushed your seat towards him and carefully started rubbed the wet cloth over the red spots. But it didn’t seem to do much. “I think you kinda ruined your shirt, Rog. You should throw it in the wash.“ You said, eyes still focused on Rogers shirt. "And if it’s still stained, use some bleach.” Roger felt your warm breath in his neck and his eyes were fixed on you. His breath hitched, you were so close to his face that he could have kissed you right there and then. But he didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed that. Don’t forget to leave a comment, kudos if you did. I love to read your messages❤️.


	3. Under The Nighttime Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the sun goes down, and the stars become visible you lay under the stars with Roger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that inspired this chapter --> Blanco white - Olalla. It's very chill and I recommend you check it out before reading this.

You stepped out of the bathroom, wearing only an oversized shirt that Roger had given you for the night. You could have left, but although Roger was a pain in the ass sometimes, you enjoyed his company. And since you were on a summer break from your job, you decided to stay one more night.

You noticed that the last bits of sunlight were slowly disappearing into the night, but the warmth from the day remained present and it made the air feel thick, like a cozy blanket.

You started walking towards the balcony, following the little puffs of smoke. You watched them evaporate into the air and you weren’t surprised to find Roger laying on the balcony floor, smoking a cigarette. A light breeze of colder air brushed against your skin and it gave you goosebumps. Roger couldn’t help but notice that you were only wearing the t-shirt he had given you for the night. And his eyes lingered on the skin of your bare legs. You came to lie next to him on the tiles. They were still warm from the sun, and the warmth radiated against your spine.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” His voice was low and calm. It was so peaceful, the only sounds that were present were those of the wind and some cars passing by.

“Yes, it’s beautiful indeed,“ you replied softly, not wanting to disturb the silence of the night.

Roger turned his face towards you to blow a puff of smoke into your face. The smell of the tobacco penetrated your nostrils. Usually, you would say something about it. That it was bad for him and that it caused him to smell like shit. It was one of his habits that you hated. But you didn’t say anything about it this time.

“Look, there’s Cassiopeia.” He pointed his finger at the sky and moved his head closer to yours so that it was easier for him to point it out to you.

“Oh, yeah I think I see it.” You whispered. “The ones who make a W shape together right?”

“Yes, that one. In Greek mythology, Cassiopeia was the queen of a city called Joppa. She bragged about how pretty she was, and as a punishment, Poseidon sent a huge water wave and a water monster named Ceto to the city.” Your eyes were focused on the sky, noticing the flickering balls of light. Admiring the beauty of its quietness as you listened to Rogers’ voice. “Brian told me.” He added.

“What happened to the monster?” You whispered.

“He got killed by a hero named Perseus.”

“Really? Interesting story professor Taylor.” You said in a sarcastic tone.

“Oh shut up you.” He hissed as he slapped you in your stomach.

“Auch! That hurt!”

“Oh, are we gonna be a little baby? That wasn’t hard.” He growled as he started tickling you all over, that asshole you thought. He knew that you couldn’t handle tickling and that it would definitely make you stop being so damn cheeky.

After Roger had almost killed you with his tickling you two laid down. Your heart was racing in your chest and you could hear you and Roger breathing heavily. Further then that it was totally quiet and dark. You loved the light of the day, but the night always had this calm atmosphere that made you feel so incredibly relaxed. Like you were in your own little universe.

You were still giggling a little bit when Roger asked you a question: “Do you think we’re the only one in this universe?” He took the cigarette that was hanging from his lips and frowned.

“No, I- I, don’t think so, right? It can’t be.” You were quite serious all of a sudden and your eyes were focused on the sky. “It’s so big and we have only discovered a tiny tiny part of it. There’s so much we don’t know.” You rattled. “Maybe we’re the only one of our kind, but I don’t think we’re the only one in this universe.” You paused. “And who would be the others?” Rogers’ eyes were concentrated on your face. You looked serious, although he couldn’t see it very well since it was dark and his eyesight wasn’t too great. “Like, aliens or something? Or bacteria’s? What counts as ‘the others’?” You continued.

He smirked and put the cigarette back between his lips. He inhaled deeply, letting the nicotine enter his body. Roger liked to ask you about this type of philosophical topics. To hear you babble about your thoughts and ideas. It always made him happy somehow.

“What do you think?” You asked.

“About the same, the universe is so big I don’t think we can be the only living thing in it.”

You felt his hand shift to lay next to yours. The sides of your palms barely touching.

“It’s getting pretty cold.” You stated, lifting your arms to wrap them around yourself for warmth.

“Should I get a blanket?” Roger asked.

“Yeah, yes. That would be nice.” You answered. “It’s not very smart of me to only wear your shirt huh? I got a bit too excited about the temperature there.” You chuckled as you looked into his eyes.

“Should I grab you a pair of pants too then?” He asked. If only you knew what that outfit did to him. But although he didn’t like what he asked, he didn’t want you to get cold either.

“Yes. That would be great Rog thank you for being so thoughtful.” You answered, so he stood up to walk towards his bedroom. When he reached his closed he grabbed a pair of comfy pants. And on his way back to the balcony he took a blanket off the couch. He squished the fluffy fabric between his arms and chest and joined you again.

“Here.” He threw the blanket and the pants onto your stomach and you were a little startled, being pulled out of your daze. You had been laying on the warm floor, staring at the sky, eyes almost closing from tiredness. You grabbed the pants and tried to wiggle them on whilst lying on the ground -which definitely wasn’t the most practical position- and then you spread the blanket out over your body.

“May I join you?” He asked as he reclaimed his former position on the ground.

“Of course Rog!” You said. You lifted the blanket, inviting him to come and lay under it with you. And Roger places his arm under your neck like a pillow. You moved into his embrace and when you were settled, your hands came to rest on your stomach. Rogers’ hand laid on your upper arm and his fingers brushed light circles over the skin.

“This is so beautiful, I don’t want to go to bed tonight.” You whispered.

“We can stay here all night.” He spoke softly while he pulled you onto your side. Your head landed on his chest and your hand came to rest before your face. “Have you ever fallen asleep underneath the stars Y/N?”

“No, I don’t think so.” You murmured.

“Well, once should be your first right?” He placed a kiss onto your head and whispered: “Let’s stay.” His voice sounded lower than normal and the vibrations gave you tingles. He looked at the stars through hooded eyes, a soft smile appearing on his face as he let his mind wander. You two laid there, under the stars, in silence. Your hand drew lines over Rogers’ chest, as his fingers kept wandering over your upper arm, bunching up the fabric of your shirt. You were barely touching his chest and It tickled a little bit, it was enough to send little electric shocks through Rogers body.

“This is so great.” You whispered, breaking the silence. You rolled back out of the embrace and glanced at the moon, as Roger glanced at you. The moonlight hit your face, and the white light accentuating your features like it was a pearl colored highlighter. It was beautiful. And You looked like a goddess of the night, Roger thought as he was observing you from the corner of his eyes.

“Do you ever fall asleep here Rog?”

“Yes, I do, sometimes.” He sighed. He liked to bring girls to the balcony sometimes, to stare at the stars. It was very romantic and it just had this amazing atmosphere. A lot of things had happened on that balcony, It wasn’t always necessarily happy. There had been hugs, tears, screaming, fights, and loving late night makeout sessions. And deep down he hoped that somehow something would happen that night. After all the months filled with looks, childish teasing and awkward silences that were in some ways not awkward at all. It created this climate, this bubble, just you and him.

“It’s very peaceful.“ You said in a serene voice and you turned to look at Roger. He had a relaxed smile on his face. And his eyes lit up as your gaze met his for a second too long. His eyes moved over your face -Your skin wasn’t perfect at all and it was one of the things that made you very insecure, but when you put yourself down because of it, Roger would always tell you how beautiful you were. Even with your flaws. But somehow you never really believed him- his eyes landed on your lips and he couldn’t help but think how your lips would feel, on his. They looked so soft, so kissable, so perfectly flushed.

Rogers’ hand had stopped drawing circles on your arm and it was now draped over the curve of your arm. The warmth of his palm penetrating your skin. He had these beautiful hands, they were neither too big nor too tiny and thin. They were delicate in a way, which was quite a miracle considering his 24/7 drumming. Sure, it had made his hands tough, but they still looked gorgeous. He had a couple of veins running along his arms and hands. They got more prominent when it was hot. And you could imagine them being visible when he was on stage, drumming like his life depended on it. It was something you had noticed in the moths you had known Roger. Somehow you eyes always got drawn to peoples hands, and you judged them for having uncared-for hands. It wasn’t a good habit but you just couldn’t help it.

Your hand shifted under the blanket and you placed your palm on Roger’s thigh. His breath hitched. “Fuck,” he softly cursed under his breath, hoping you didn’t hear him. He felt himself growing hotter, a bulge forming in his pants. His heart started racing, and his palms got sweaty and cold. This is what you did to him.  _Only a touch_.

You started rubbing your hand over his leg, and Roger bit his lip in an attempt to make it all go away. Looking up to the sky and closing his eyes, trying to think of anything else but your hand, so close. His breathing was unsteady, he wanted your touch so bad. To feel your skin on his, to just grab your face and kiss every inch of your body. All your perfect imperfections. He wanted you.  _All of you_. But he was afraid to ruin what you two had, so he stayed like that. Biting his lip and thinking of  _anything_  else but  _that_. But he couldn’t.

Your hand moved away, much to Rogers relief and he let out a sigh. You felt his arm slipping away from under your neck. And all of a sudden Roger was on his side, leaning on his elbow. His hand came to cup your face, the pillow of his thumb moving to the side of your mouth. Your eyes met his, in silence. And he started to run his thumb over the delicate skin of your lips. “Rog, what are doing?” You giggled against his finger.

“Ssshhh…” He hushed, and before you knew it, his lips were on yours, hands roaming over your neck. You didn’t kiss him back, you just laid there, surprised by what was happening. It lasted for only a few seconds until Roger felt that you weren’t moving along, he pulled away and instantly got up on his feet and started to apologize. “I- I- I’m so sorry Y/N.” His voice was shaky. “Shit, sorry I- I shouldn’t have done that.”, “Fuck!” He cursed while looking away and dragging a hand through his hair, his heart was racing in his chest. He broadened the distance between you two and you yelped: “Roger wait! I… It’s…” But you couldn’t find the right words to express what you were feeling. What were you even feeling?

His hands balled into fists out of frustration. He squeezed so hard that his nails dug into pale his skin, forming little red crescent moons. So hard even that his skin started to bleed in some spots. And the pain washed over him for a second, sort of distracting him from what had just happened. In that moment he thought he had ruined everything, he felt embarrassed for misreading the entire situation. You got up and all you wanted to do was to hug him tightly and whisper in his ear that it was okay, that he didn’t need to apologize. But he had already walked off to his room. Leaving you alone in the darkness of the night with your bare feet on the -now cold- balcony floor.

A small part of you wanted to go home but it was too far away to walk, and you had forgotten your wallet on the night of the gig, so a taxi wasn’t an option either. Besides, -you realized- Roger had closed the front door of the apartment and you didn’t know where the key was, So you couldn’t even get out if you wanted too. So that left you stuck at Rogers place in the middle of the night.

You went inside and closed the doors to the balcony and after that, you threw yourself onto the couch. You laid there, thinking about what had just happened. And how you felt about it. You didn’t really know. You felt strange. Not good, but not bad either. Your mind was going crazy. Was this something that had been going on in Rogers mind for months? Since the day you met? Or did it develop over time? You didn’t know. And maybe that was for the best. You let out a deep sigh and eventually fell asleep.

The next morning was strange. You woke up alone in the apartment, Roger was nowhere to found. The door was unlocked, so you figured that he had probably gone out to get groceries or something like that. So you searched for some food, poured yourself a glass of water, -drank it in one go- grabbed your dress and shoes. And left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that ended a little sad, I’m sorry.


	4. The Smell Of Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya beautiful people! I’m sorry that it took so long, but I hope the length makes up for that. English isn’t my first language, so I’m sorry if there are any weird mistakes. This chapter is almost 7k long (ya girl snapped), so I’d suggest that you get yourself comfortable. Go sit somewhere private, (seriously, do it! *gasp* getting a little dominant there) and relax.

 Are you somewhere comfy? Great! let’s go then!

 

**Two weeks later**

After the event, you and Roger hadn’t talked as much as you used too. You went to the studio a couple times in an attempt to talk to him, but you barely got any reaction from him. Still, you kept going back to the studio, wanting to see his face, to hear his voice. And despite Roger being distant, it was fun in the studio, a little intense sometimes, but overall you enjoyed spending your time there. Getting to know the other band members a little better and of course, you loved to hear them play. Mary was often there too, and you usually ended up chatting with her, you got along quite well. The other guys kept offering you tea and biscuits, they were too lovely really. They even asked you out for dinner once. Apparently, they didn’t know that you and Roger were usually very close because they didn’t seem to notice that something was off.

Roger tried to avoid being alone with you at all costs. Sneaking out before everyone else and sometimes he didn’t even say goodbye. The whole situation made you feel unsettled and unsure of your emotions towards him, and it also made you wonder how he felt. Did he hate you? But if he hated you he wouldn’t have attempted to kiss you, right?

You tried to enjoy your free time, it was your summer vacation after all. But without Roger, it felt like something was missing.  

A few weeks earlier your aunt -who lived in Italy- had asked if you could watch over her house for three weeks. She wanted to go on a vacation and of course, you couldn’t say no to that offer. You had visited your aunt a couple of times when you were younger. The house she lived in was beautiful and you wondered how she could afford it since it was enormous.

You had asked Roger to come with you and as soon as Emily heard that you were going to Italy she invited herself to come along. Which you were glad about now. You were very excited to go but you were a little fearful to face Roger for such a long period of time. To your surprise, Roger called.

“Hi, Y/N. Uhm, I- uhh I was wondering- thinking about that trip to Italy.” He began, and your heart dropped. Was he going to cancel? “I was wondering if maybe I could take the guys with, and Mary too?” He asked in a hesitant tone.

You sighed in relief and smiled. “Yes. Yes! That would be lovely!” You exclaimed. “The only problem is that we’ll need a va-”

“I think I’ll be able to get us a van.” He interrupted.

“Oh, okay. That’s uh- that’s great!”

“Sorry, I need to go. I’ll call you back if I find a van, okay? Bye!” And before you could answer, he’d hung up. Leaving you startled with the phone in your hand.

 

**The trip**

During the ride, things still felt different than normal. Roger wasn’t as bubbly and goofy as usual and you couldn’t help but feel a little upset about the whole situation. The ride to the house took three whole days. And Roger kept whining about the fact that it felt like he had been dumped in  _the fiery pits of hell._  He wasn’t wrong, it was indeed very hot, but that wasn’t weird considering the fact that you sat in the van with seven people.

After three days of driving you arrived at the house, it was beautiful and so was the weather. The house was this gorgeous Italian villa, It was rather big. The house had 6 bedrooms, with three king size beds -god knows why your aunt had three- and three twin beds. There was this beautiful living room with a chandelier, a piano and the softest velvet couch you had ever felt. The kitchen was beautiful too, it was a little outdated, but everything worked just fine. The house wasn’t in the best state, it was rather old and there was ivy growing all over the walls. Yes, it looked a bit messy, but it also gave the house character. The garden that was part of the property used to be fabulous, with statues and a fountain. But your aunt didn’t take care of it, so the statues looked a little sad with moss growing all over them. The plants, on the other hand, were thriving. Flowers were all over the place and it smelled delicious. You figured that the garden was also a great place to read a book or make some paintings since it was very spacious and there was lots of light.

When you arrived, Roger was the first one to run around the house and claim the biggest bedroom with a king size bed. You claimed a big bed too, and the last king size bed got assigned to Mary and Freddie. John and Brian were the last ones to enter the house and now they were stuck with the two twin beds. They weren’t too happy about it and you were certain that they were going to be bitching about it the entire stay. Emily got a twin bed too, but she was never the type to start arguing over these tiny details.

*

The first night was almost unbearably hot. The thin sheets had ended up on the floor leaving you on the mattress, wearing only your underwear. Beams of sunlight entered the room through the openings of the curtains, creating patterns on the wall and your body. The warm rays of sunlight touched your skin, and it felt rather pleasant. You brought your hands to your eyes to rub the sleep away and rolled out of the king size bed. The floor felt cold against the soles of your feet and it took you a second to adjust. You didn’t even bother to cover up and walked to the shower in the room next to yours.

When you reached the bathroom you turned on the shower and in the meantime, you grabbed a towel and got rid of your underwear. The water heated up very slowly, it wasn’t the most modern shower so in all honesty, you weren’t surprised.

After a minute or two, you hopped under the warm stream of water. The little pearls ran over your face and the rest of your body, washing away the filth of the last two days.

You drizzled some shower gel into the palm of your hand and started rubbing it over your body, the soap forming little white bubbles on your skin. You quickly finished up cleaning your face and hair and turned off the shower. For a few seconds, you stood still, sunken into thoughts, before stepping out of the shower.

But your peace of mind got disturbed by no one less than Roger Meddows Taylor. “OMG ROGER!” You let out a high pitched scream and quickly snatched the towel off the chair to clumsily hold it before your naked body.

Roger looked like he had seen a ghost, eyes big and jaw almost dropping onto the floor. And he stammered “I- I- uhm I- Shit. I’m sorry, I thought no one was in here.” His cheeks immediately started to turn bright red, and so did yours.

“Roger get out!” Your heart was racing in your chest, and your breathing was so rapid that you thought you might pass out.  _That damn lock_  you thought, or better said, the absence of it. You put your hand on the sink for support, trying to slow down your breathing and in a concerned voice Roger asked: “Are you okay?”

“Yes! I’m fine! Get out!”

“Yes! Yes. Sorry.“ He said while closing his eyes and shaking his head. He quickly turned around and before you knew it you were alone again.

 _Why did this need to happen after things were already awkward between you two. It only made things worse. Couldn’t he look, or least listen, the sound of the shower was pretty noticeable._ But apparently he hadn’t noticed any of this, maybe he was still a little sleepy.

You stood on the cold bathroom floor as you took in what had just happened. Then You grabbed your dress, smeared some moisturizer on your face and went downstairs to make breakfast.

*

As you stepped into the kitchen you were surprised to find Mary, who was busy boiling eggs and toasting bread. The high pitched sound of a kettle entered your ears and you said: “Wow, Mary you’re amazing!”

“Yeah, I was awake early, figured I could make breakfast for everyone.”, “Oh hey now you’re here. Could you make sandwiches? Apparently, there is a lake nearby and the weather forecast said that it would be very hot today so maybe we can go there?”

“Sounds lovely! Should I wake everyone up so that we can eat?” You said, pointing your thumb over your shoulder, towards the stairs.

“Yess, do that.”

You wandered upstair on your bare feet, you loved being barefoot, it was grounding in a way. As soon as you were on the first floor you walked into the hallway on your left and swung open the first door, Brian’s room

“Good morning, poodle head.”

“Hmm, what?” He hummed.

“Mary is making breakfast, get dressed and join us yeah?” Before he could answer you had already left the room.

Next was John, you silently opened the door and found him on his bed, still sleeping like a baby. “Deacon, you’re awake?” You half whispered, no reaction. “Wake up sunshine.” Still nothing. You went up to him and softly started massaging his legs over the covers. Slowly increasing pressure.

“Hey.” He said, looking at you with eyes squeezed into lines to shut them from the light.

“Mary’s making breakfast you coming downstairs?”

“Uhm, yeah sure.”

“Great.” You cheered, before continuing your wake up round. It was still very quiet in the house, it was around 10 o’clock but the sun was already shining bright, entering the house through the windows. Rogers room was on the other side of the hallway. You opened the door but Roger wasn’t in there, so you walked to the other part of the house where your room was located and where Mary, Freddie, and Emily slept. It was brighter in this part of the house were Roger slept, there was a big window at the end of the hallway. So when you entered Emily’s room your eyes had to adjust to the darkness.

“Em? You awake?”

“Yes! I am. Good morning cutie.”

“Mary is making breakfast you joining?”

“Of course. I’ll get dressed and see you downstairs then yeah?” You always wondered how she managed to be so cheerful in the morning. It was great though, it always made you smile.

When you went to Freddie and Mary’s room you found Freddie sitting near the window. The curtains were open and you squeezed your eyes at the bright light. “Good morning darling. I’ll be down in a minute. I promise.”

“Okay.”, “Uhm, Have you seen Roger by the way? I saw him this morning but he is not in his room.”

“Maybe he is downstairs.”

“Yeah, yeah, he’s probably somewhere downstairs.” You took a deep breath after you repeated Freddie’s words.

“Are you nervous dear?” You were fidgeting with the hem of your dress. And yes, you were nervous. First the kiss, and this morning he saw you naked for god sake. You were very comfortable with each other but not  _that_  comfortable.

“Mary do you know where-” You came down from the stairs but Mary wasn’t in the kitchen. Instead, you found Roger standing behind the counter, cutting bread.

“Hi, I was looking for you! Where’s Mary?”

“She uh- She’s outside putting everything on the table.”

“Oh okay. Uhm do I need to take anything with me?” You said hesitantly.

“You can take the bread when I’m finished,” he replied, eyes fixed on the cutting board.

*

A few minutes later everyone had settled down on the table in the garden. Roger sat on the head of the table, as far away from you as possible. But that didn’t prevent you or Roger from looking at each other. Roger felt hurt, but still, he couldn’t help himself, he had to look. You caught his gaze a few times and the tension between you two could be cut with a knife.

There was a wide variety of food on the table. Some fruit, toast, eggs and orange juice. You began by spreading some butter on a piece of toast followed by a pinch of salt. Then you cut it into long pieces and started to attack the egg. You carefully hit the shell with the back of a teaspoon to crack the top half. Then you carefully started picking off the broken pieces to expose the perfectly smooth egg white, only to slam your knife into it, the yellow of the egg dripping out.

You looked at Roger, he was restlessly switching between his cup of tea and his cigarette. “Cigarettes aren’t breakfast Roger.” You said, but he tried his best to ignore your comment.

“Yes Rog, it’s gonna be hot today so you better eat something,” Mary said, backing you up.

“Here grab a peach,” John handed him the basket of fruit. They looked good, they were perfectly ripe, juicy and sweet.

“Fine!” He huffed, grabbing a peach from the basket. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of the peach and he noticed the softness of the skin. For a second he thought about you, and how your skin felt like a soft peach, and how  _your_  cheeks always brushed against his when you hugged him.   _Fuck_ , he thought  _not now_  and he took a sharp breath.

“Oh yeah.” Mary murmured. “I forgot.” She paused to take a breath. “Uhm, so I thought maybe we could go to the lake nearby. But we’ll need to make lunch, so if everyone could help to make some sandwiches, that would be great.”

“Splendid idea darling,” Freddie responded, wrapping an arm around her to give her cheek a peck.

“That indeed sounds lovely,” Emily said, and Brian and John nodded in agreement.

 

**By the lake**

The day felt awfully long and your mind was killing you. Did he really like you? Did he hate you? Or were you just blowing things up in your head? But then he wouldn’t have kissed you and reacted like  _that_  when you didn’t kiss him back, right? And he wouldn’t have ignored you like that.

You were laying on a towel as these questions crossed your mind, not that it was the first time, they had haunted your mind ever since the kiss. You liked Roger, very much, but not in that way. Or at least that’s what you wanted to think. You  _couldn’t_  like him like that, you were friends. But friends don’t look at each other with a gaze filled with a feeling of longing; friends don’t touch each other like you two did.

You thought of  _that night_ , the  _kiss_. And you noticed that your heart rate increased rapidly as you did so. You thought of his lips, and how soft they had been, how his hands had stroked over your neck. Your breath hitched as you suddenly inhaled deeply. And you realized that it was very much audible when Emily asked: “Are you okay?” She was laying next to you and pushed her sunglasses down to look at you.

“Nothing, just tired” You lied.

“Really?” She said, raising one eyebrow while staring at you intensely. “You think I’m oblivious?” Oh no she knew didn’t she? She was like an emotion detector and it was both a blessing and a curse.

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh don’t play dumb. You know what I’m talking about.”

When Roger and the rest of the group came back you caught yourself scanning over his body. The sun reflected on the thin layer of water that covered his skin, and you couldn’t deny that he looked awfully good.

“Honey, you do realize that I have eyes? You’re staring.”

“I was not!” you said, a little offended and annoyed, but you knew she was right.

*

You stayed by the water the entire day, only you and Emily had left to get some food for dinner and you ate by the lake. The sun was slowly disappearing behind the horizon and the sound of crackling fire could be heard in the background.

“We should play a game.” Freddie began.

“Oeh, let’s play spin the bottle,” Emily suggested and if looks could kill, she would have been dead on the floor right now.

“Okay.” Mary reacted,

“We never played spin the bottle before have we?” Emily said, looking at you.

“Nope and I don’t mind that at all.” she sort of ignored you and cheered: “I’ll start,” so she picked up an empty beer bottle and put it on the ground. “Wait this doesn’t work,” she concluded. So she stood up to search for a flat surface to spin the bottle on. “This will do.” A flat piece of wood was thrown in front of you and everyone gathered around it, moving away from the campfire. It was warm enough anyway.  

Emily held the bottle in between her fingers and gave it a spin. It landed on Brian.

“Come at me curly head.” She rubbed her hands together and bent forward, pouting her lips.

Brian hesitantly bent forward too and gave her a soft little peck, nothing more really.

“Who’s next?” Emily cheered she got a kick from these kinds of things and she was definitely not sober anymore. Neither were you, luckily.

“I’ll go next,” Deacy announced.

He spun it around and it landed on you. You leaned forward and went all in. You grabbed his neck, feeling the soft brown waves of his hair. His lips were smoother than you expected, and you darted your tongue out to play with his.

You couldn’t see it, but Roger was staring with envy; clenching his jaw. The smell of the lake penetrated his nose and somehow it made him feel even more frustrated.

You pulled back and you looked into Rogers’ eyes for a split second before you turned to look elsewhere. Still, you noticed the frustration in his eyes.

“Now, who will go?”

“You,” Emily reacted.

“Me? Again?”

“Yes, why not?”

“Noo, I don- “

“Yesss,” She grabbed your hands and shook them in sync with her words.

“I really-”

“Then Roger will go. Right, Roger?” She pushed the bottle toward him with a mischievous smile on her face.

“Well I-” he stuttered

“Oh come on darling, since when do you turn down a kiss?” Freddie reacted.

“Okay, I’ll go. But I’m not kissing one of you!!” He said pointing at his bandmates. And then he held the bottle between his fingers and gave it a spin.  

Your eyes were fixed on the movement of the bottle and in that moment it felt like time slowed down. It turned and turned and turned before it landed on….. Emily. Thank god you thought.

“Again! I’m lucky tonight.” She cheered, clearly drunk. She grabbed his head and went all for it. But Roger went stiff like he’d been petrified.

“Come on Roggie boy,” Brian joked. “Are you sick or something?” And then he moved along, but even when his tongue was in your best friends mouth, he couldn’t stop his mind from imaging that it was you.

After Emily broke off the kiss, Roger glanced at you and even in the darkness, you could easily distinguish that his cheeks were absolutely flushed.

 

* * *

##  _“I’ve fallen for you and I kinda don’t know what to do now”_

* * *

**Day five in Italy**

The air had cooled down a bit and you tried to sleep, but you kept thinking about him. He kept popping up in your mind, and not in a  _he’s like my best friend and I just think of him often_  kind of way. It drove you nuts that he was acting so distant. You kept finding yourself staring at him from afar, eyes scanning over his body, noticing things that you had never noticed before. His lips, those cute round cheeks, his hands, his chest, and of course his eyes. Those perfect blue eyes, and his luscious lashes. Those eyes who now made your legs turn into jelly.

These thoughts had kept you up several nights in a row, and on the fifth night in the villa, you couldn’t take it anymore and went to his room.

You rolled out of bed and quickly put on an oversized shirt. The stone floor was cold under the soles of your feet and you started to walk to Rogers room, which was on the other side of the house. You tried to be as silent as possible since everyone was asleep. The only sounds that were present, were the sound of your feet moving over the floor and some crickets outside in the garden.

Rogers door was already half open and you squeezed yourself between the door and the doorframe. you stood in the opening and whispered: “Hey, Rog, are you awake?”

“Hmmm, what?” His voice was hoarse from sleepiness, and you were surprised that he was awake. You opened that he was, but it was far past midnight after all.

“I can’t sleep.” You whispered while standing in the doorframe. “Can I come in? We need to talk.” You walked toward the bed and Roger rubbed his hands in his eyes, a little surprised at your unexpected nightly visit.

“You’re acting so upset and I…” Your voice cracked. “What did I do?” You whispered in a high voice. “Why are you acting so distant?”.

He scrunched his eyebrows and half whispered: “What?! Wait. No! No. You didn’t do anything wrong Y/N.“ he pushed himself up against the headboard "It’s me,” he continued “I’m so sorry about that kiss, I- I shouldn’t have done that. And I was an ass for acting like that.” He apologized. “Come here.” He patted the mattress with his hand and you came to sit on the bouncy material. “I- I just. I misread things I guess.” He stuttered.

You were fidgeting with your fingers, and you noticed that your heart rate was increasing rapidly as you continued your story. “Euhm, Rog.” You began. You turned your torso towards him and kept looking back and forth between your hands and his eyes -which were blown out because of the darkness-. You took a deep breath and continued your story, “You know, I’ve thought about it… Us. And I- I just don’t look at us like that.”, “I- I didn’t look at us like that.” You corrected yourself. “I didn’t know you saw me like that. But now, maybe…” You paused again. “We, uhm. Shit, this is ridiculous.” you murmured under your breath and shook your head in disapproval of your own words and thoughts.

“You’re so beautiful you know that?” He whispered, making it almost inaudible. A tiny smile appeared on your face, and your cheeks turned a darker shade of red as you softly giggled at his remark.

Roger pushed the covers of off him and came to sit next to you on the edge of the bed. His bare leg gently brushed against yours. And he said: “Again, Y/N I’m so sorry, it was an asshole move of me to not talk to you. Or barely. it’s just that-” His heart was racing in his chest as he tried to bring up the courage to tell you how he felt. He had to do it now, cause if not now when? Your eyes were fixed on your hands while you carefully waited for Roger to continue his story. “Y/N, I like you… A lot… Maybe more than I should, and… when you didn’t kiss me back… it hurt.” He let out a deep sigh of relief.

You were fiddling with your cuticles, scraping over the sensitive skin. Leaving little red lines on your skin. It was a bad habit, something you did when you were nervous. And in silence, Roger laid his hand atop yours.

“I missed you, Rog.” You whispered while quickly glancing up at him through your lashes. He noticed the fragility in your voice and It made his heart ache a little.

“I’m so sorry for ignoring you. I missed you too to be honest, even if it looked like I hated you. I will never hate you! I love you.” He said but his ratling quickly turned into a whispered as he said: “I love you so fucking much!”, "Don’t you dare think that I hate you!” He brought his hand to your cheek and stared at your half closed eyes. "Hey, look at me. Please,” he begged, and a tear rolled down your cheek. “I’m sorry about everything, I- I misunderstood.” He grabbed your face and pressed it against his chest. You could hear his heartbeat and it was weirdly soothing.

“I love you too.” You whispered against his chest, making it almost inaudible.

“What?” He said furrowing his eyebrows.

“I love you,” you repeated, pulling away from his chest and looking into his ocean eyes.

“You do?” His voice was soft, and you nodded at his words. He was still holding your face with both his hands and he brought your face to his lips, placing a kiss on your forehead. And another tear came rolling down your cheek, leaving a wet trail behind, and it landed on his chest. “Hey, why are you crying love?” he said and he swiped the pillow of his thumb over your cheek.

"It’s just- it’s been a lot.” You began, looking anywhere but his eyes. ”My mind has been killing me. And now you’re telling me that- that you love me. I-” You took a deep breath “I had a feeling that you did but… I- I wasn’t sure. And I don’t want to lose you.”

“Neither do I, that’s why I was so upset about that kiss. Because I was scared that I had fucked up,” he said, his voice on the verge of breaking. “That I had ruined our friendship, and thinking back, ignoring you and acting distant wasn’t a good idea to make things better.”, “God, I sound so lame,” he mumbled.

Roger moved his hands away from your face and wrapped his arm around you. You laid your head on his shoulder for a moment, but like it was second nature, you slightly pulled out of the embrace and turned to sit on his lap. Pressing your body flush against his and letting your head rest in the crook of his neck. You sat like this for some time. Pressed against him, nothing more than fabric separating you. It was an intimate embrace, an embrace that said  _sorry_  and  _I love you_. And you could hear the sound of each other’s breath, chests gently raising and falling, like water in the sea, smoothly flowing over the sand and back again.

You placed a soft kiss on his shoulder and lifted your head up. Your hand came to cradle his face, stroking your thumb over his lips, and there it was again, a _look_. An intense stare that told a million stories without saying a single word. Your eyes wandered over his face before you placed your forehead against his. Being so close, you noticed all the little creases in his lips, and the tiny blonde hairs spread evenly across the skin of his face. His breath felt warm against your skin, a little ticklish even.

A million thoughts ran through your mind as you sat like that. Bare legs pressing against each other, breaths slow. Your hand rested on his cheek and you felt the softness of his skin against your palm.

Eventually, your wandering gaze came to a halt, on his lips to be precise. Oh those lips, those beautiful pink lips. Those lips who were now parted slightly, tong darting out to lick them. And in a heartbeat, your lips collapsed into his. It felt so right. So perfect. You felt all sorts of sensation flowing through your body. You felt like you were sitting on a pink fluffy cloud and like there was firework exploding in your body.

Roger felt the same way, like he was in heaven. He was almost certain that he was dreaming all of this. But it was real life. O yes, it was real life.

Roger thought that your lips were even softer than the first time he had kissed them, or so it seemed. They were so silky smooth, so perfect. He had dreamed about them over and over again ever since he had kissed them for the first time. And now they kissed him back with so much passion.

Your knees pushed into the mattress on either side of his body. Skin was pressing against skin, warm and hot, covered in a sheer layer of sweat from the day. Causing it to gleam in the light that entered through the openings between the curtains.

Rogers’ hands were running all over your back, fingers gently scraping over the skin through the fabric of your shirt. Your heart was pounding in your chest, and so was Rogers’.

Neither of you thought that it would be this magical, since the last time you kissed it didn’t turn out well. At all. But now was different. You were both kissing someone you loved very deeply. And all of a sudden nothing else mattered. You trusted him, you loved him and that was all that mattered. It wasn’t always like this though, first you were just friends and that was enough. But that kiss had caused you to reconsider your relationship. If it could ever be more, if you ever wanted it to be more. And now you knew.

Rogers’ hand was resting on your lower back and you pulled away for a second, breath heavy.

“You’re not gonna faint again are you?” he whispered jokingly.

“Shut up.” you chuckled, holding his face between your palms and you instantly pressed your lips on his again to shut him up.

One of Rogers’ hands had relocated and was now resting on your upper thigh. His fingers draped over the curve of your bare leg and he noticed the feeling of your skin burning against his palm. His hand slowly shifted until his thumb was in the crease of your right hip. And he carefully watched your reaction as he pushed down, gently but firmly. Somehow his touch made warmth flow to your belly and a mix between a sigh and a moan escaped from your lips.

“You like that?” he asked, a with a little grin on his face.

“Hmhmm?” you hummed. And he pushed again but this time he did it on both sides, and harder. “It’s kinda weird, but, good,” you whispered. Everyone else was asleep after all, or at least you assumed.

One hand flew up to your shoulder and he resumed the kiss. You slowly felt this tongue entering your mouth and granted him permission to enter fully. Your tongue started to play with his, darting around like two butterflies during spring.

After he felt like you were comfortable enough with his touch, he let his hand glide down to your chest. He pulled away for a second to check your reaction and resumed the journey of his hand. You took in a sharp breath as his hand reached your boob. He gently squeezed, still looking at your eyes. As a reaction, your head fell back and you gasped. He pressed his lips onto the now exposed skin of your neck. Gently sucking and biting into it. Your breathing was a bit unsteady due to the overwhelmingness of the situation and you pushed yourself up to calm down a bit and take in what was happening. Your tummy pressed into Rogers’ face and in an instant, his lips were softly kissing your belly over the fabric of your shirt. He grabbed your waist and let his hands slide over your back, under the fabric of your shirt. Then his hands moved to the front and he pushed your shirt up a bit. Your hands moved to his shoulders for support and Roger pushed your shirt up even further, now exposing your full tummy “Can I take this off?” He whispered looking up at you.

“Yes,” you reacted, a little hesitantly. You couldn’t help but feel a little self-conscious. He was your friend after all and this was definitely next level. Fortunately, it was dark, so that helped.

He started to push the fabric up, exposing more and more of your torso, kissing every newly discovered part of your body. And your hands flew up as he pulled it over your head. Exposing your bare chest, and he gasped at the sight. He had seen glimpses of you naked, but never like this. Fully exposed, right in front of him, so vulnerable. And suddenly his boxers felt really tight. “Can I touch you?” he whispered.

“Yes, Rog, please.” You almost begged, moving back down to sit. You were moving fast, maybe too fast. But you wanted his hands roaming all over your body. His mouth marking your skin, and, and, -you felt a little weird even thinking about it- you wanted him inside of you, to really feel him. And you gasped at the thought.

One of Rogers’ hands cupped your breast again, gently moving his fingers over the flesh, softly pushing and squeezing. Looking at you with slightly parted lips.

His mouth settled on your collarbone, and he bit into the smooth skin, a little too hard. Causing you to let out a little squeak. You were pretty sure it would be bruised the next day, and so did Roger. But neither of you cared. Your head fell back as you enjoined the sensation of rogers lips on your body and sighed.

You felt yourself growing hotter and Rogers erection pushing against your damp underwear wasn’t helping. A sudden rush of confidence hit you, and you pushed Roger back onto the bed. You started to attack his neck, softly -and not so softly- nipping at the skin and you experimentally rolled your hips into his. Causing him to groan: “Cheeky aren’t we?”

“Maybe.” You retorted in a breathy voice, resuming the attack of his neck. You sucked at the skin of his neck, hard, marking your territory. But suddenly he flipped you over so that he was on top of you again, making you chuckle. However, that soon ended as his hand traveled back down over your breasts. When he reached your belly he lightly pushed down with his palm and dipped one finger into your clothed core, in response, you let out a puff of air.

“Is this okay love?” he asked.

“Yes, fucking hell-” You cursed, but Roger pulled away. Instead, he lowered himself on the bed. He began, kissing your inner thigh and trialing up while leaving wet spots along your leg. You gulped as he came closer to your core and he sucked at the sensitive skin on the inside of your thigh.

His hands traveled to your hips and he hooked his fingers into the waistband of your underwear. Looking up as to ask for permission and you mouthed a silent  _yes_. You pushed your hips up and in a second his hands had pulled them over your ass; he started to move back up again, placing kisses on your lower belly, your breasts and then your lips.

His hand snaked down in between your body’s until his palm was pressing into your belly again. He let his hand glide down even further this time, letting his fingers wander over your now bare folds, spreading the moisture that had already formed. Roger watched your face closely as he experimentally pushed the tip of his index finger into you, making you gasp in response. It all felt so natural, so comfortable. Like it was something that you two had done a million times before.

“Does this feel good?” He asked as he pushed the rest of his finger into you.

“Yes,” You whined.

“You need to tell me if you feel uncomfortable. Okay?”

“Hmhmm.” You nodded in agreement as you grasped your lips between your teeth.

His finger started pumping in and out of your, his thumb joining the party by smoothly rubbing circles over your clit. He watched you react and after a minute or so, he added a second finger. And then he tried to add a third. Your mouth fell open and you hissed at the slightly uncomfortable feeling of him stretching you out with his fingers. And then he curled them, lightly scraping over your walls as you clenched around his fingers. “You’re so tight love,” he stated.

“ _Fuck_ , Rog-” your head fell back into the mattress as you enjoyed the intense feeling of his fingers pressing against your wall, causing a feeling of intense pressure in your lower belly. He kept curling his fingers and his thumb continued to rub in circles at a steady pace. He sure knew what he was doing, because  _damn_  this felt good.

“That’s it huh?” He moved his mouth to purr in your ear “Just… like… that.” he pronounced al the letters carefully, clacking his tongue on the T. He pressed his lips to your neck, still near your ear, and he hummed. The vibrations shot through your body like electric shocks and it made you shiver, adding another sensation to the mix.

You were practically dripping by now, and you felt your orgasm building. Your heart was pounding in your chest and your breathing was getting faster and heavier. Your body began to tremble as Roger pumped his digits into you and rubbed your sensitive bundle of nerves, and he was surprised when you squeaked: “Stop.”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing… I I- just…. I just don’t want to come yet.” You breathed.

You felt his pelvis pressing against your hip, and you noticed the bulge in his underwear. “Take those off,” you growled, a little surprised by your own confidence. And Roger was too, judging by the look in his eyes. He looked a little surprised. But he quickly obeyed, ridding himself of his boxers, and shit he was hard.

“You sure about this?” he asked. You both knew that you couldn’t go back after this. Your friendship would be changed forever, but if this is what would change, you didn’t mind at all. So you nodded in agreement.

“Do you- Do you have a- a condom? You uttered.

"Of course I do. Just… wait a sec-” He reached over to the nightstand.

“Really? You put condoms in the nightstand  _here_?”

“You never know.”

He grabbed one and ripped it open, careful not to tear it, and he rolled it onto his length. He got on top of you again and you muttered: “This is really happening isn’t it?”

“Only if you want to.”

“I do- I do. It’s just… ’s been a minute okay. So just… be gentle.”

“Of course.”

You felt his hard length nudging against your core and he gave you a soft kiss on the lips.

“You really sure about this?”

“I’m really sure about this.”

“Not gonna faint from excitement?” He asked jokingly.

“You’re gonna tease me with that till the day I die aren’t you? But hey, I can’t promise anything.” You giggled.

Then he looked into your eyes and grabbed the base of his cock, he tried to hold back a groan as he pushed into you, agonizingly slow. Your mouth fell open and your hands moved to his face to pull him in for a kiss before he pushed further into you.

“Ahahaaa, fuck… wait… shit.” You bit your lip, eyes furrowed as a wave of pain rushed over you.

“Shit! Am I hurting you?“

"A little bit… i- it’s okay, it’s already fading. I- I’m just not used to it anymore I guess.”

“That’s okay. I can be slow… I can be… gentle,” he whispered while kissing you, and he slowly bottomed out, causing you to whimper into his mouth. He plucked one of your hands from his face and intertwined your fingers with his. Pushing his rough palm against yours, into the material of the soft mattress “Tell me if it doesn’t feel good okay?”

“Yes, Rog.”

“Oh, and… you… need…. to…. relax.” He said between kisses, which he placed along your collarbones and neck.

You wrapped your legs around him as he slowly pulled out and sank back into you, deeper this time, and he moaned.  _Fuck_  he had wanted this for so long, and now it was really happening. And it was even better than he had imagined. He gently started thrusting into you, causing you both to moan and pant. And he gradually started increasing pace. You moaned  _hard_  as he hit a particularly sensitive spot and you placed your arm over your mouth to muffle the sound, but that definitely didn’t work.

“Shhh, you gotta be quiet love. Don’t want the entire house to know, do you?”

“Yes, Mr. Taylor. I’ll be quiet.”

“Cheeky,” he said as he snapped his hips into yours.

“Aahhhaa… Gentle!” Your head fell back against the soft material of the bed. “Fucking hell, how do expect me to be quiet when you do that,” you exclaimed, moving your arm away from your mouth.

“Shhh,” He pressed one finger to your lips. “Quiet.”

He kept thrusting into you and one of his hands snaked down in between your bodies to massage your clit. His thumb pressed down and he replaced your arm with his to muffle your cries. Your teeth grazed of the skin of his palm as your orgasm rushed over you in waves. Body shocking underneath Rogers weight.

When the most intense part of your orgasm was over he pressed a soft kiss on the tip of your nose. And you observed his action through your lashes as Roger continued thrusting into you. You kept moaning against his palm. Your walls spasming around him and he wasn’t far behind. He kept snapping his hips into yours until he collapsed onto you. Groaning, nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck as he reached his high. He laid on top of you as both your bodies trembled from the aftershocks of your orgasm.

The air in the room was thick and Roger laid onto your chest for a while, peppering your face and neck with soft, lazy kisses. “You’re so beautiful” He whispered, looking up at you through his lashes, and he pressed another soft kiss onto the tip of your nose.

He almost didn’t want to get off you, and you actually thought it was kinda cute. He looked like a sleepy baby laying on its mom’s chest. Eventually, he did roll off of you, settling himself on the mattress, next to you. He grunted as he removed the condom with one hand, and threw it in the little trash can that stood by the vanity. He quickly settled down and grabbed your hand again. Your breaths sounded heavy as you both calmed down from your orgasm. Minds wandering, eyes focused on the ceiling as if looking at the stars and it felt peaceful, it was good, you two were good.

After a while, Rogers’ hand wiggled out from your grip and moved to your thigh. He turned his head and whispered in your ear “That was amazing! We should do that again sometime.”

“We definitely will.” You responded, and you turned your head to smile at him, eyes almost closing from sleepiness.

“Should I grab a towel?” He said, feeling the moisture that had formed in between your legs. “I’m gonna grab a towel, I’ll be back in a minute.” He announced and before you could respond he had jumped off the bed and started walking towards the bathroom.

You laid on the bed, thinking of what had just happened. You just had sex with Roger Taylor, the guy you met at a record shop a few months ago, the drummer of Queen, but mostly, your dear -former- friend. And you did not regret your actions. Not. On. Bit.

Roger came back with a damp towel and crawled back onto the bed. “Open up please,” he said sitting across from you. You couldn’t help but laugh, he sounded so serious, and it was even more hilarious considering the fact that he was a former dentistry student. “I assume you mean my legs, Mr. Taylor?” You giggled and he shot you deadly look.

“Watch out missy, or I’ll have to use this towel to shut you up” He warned.

“Is that a threat?”

“Maybe,” he said, a little smirk appearing on his face and raising one eyebrow. An expression you were happy to see.

You jumped as he unexpectedly pushed your legs apart with his knees. Settling himself between them. And he wiped the cold towel over your inner thigh, slowly moving toward your folds.

“Shit that’s cold, couldn’t you use warm water?” You hissed.

“Everyone’s asleep love. And It’s an old house. People will hear.” He whispered bluntly.

“Fair enough.”

He carefully wiped the towel over you still overly sensitive folds, cleaning you up and you clenched at the sensation. No one had ever done this for you, and it felt a little odd, but not in a bad way.

After he was finished, he threw the towel over the wooden chair that stood by the vanity; flopped himself onto the bed, next to you. He gave your cheek a kiss and you grabbed his hand again, squeezing tightly, not wanting to let go. And like that, you dozed off into sleep, naked, hand in hand with a beautiful man.


	5. The Art Of The After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is still in Italy and Roger and reader try to figure out their relationship. They go to a museum too and maybe you'll something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This as 4.5k words chapter and it’s mainly fluff (and a little bit of angst). See, I can do other things too. The moodboard is ugly af but whatever, it’s not about that. It gives a little bit of an idea what this chapter is about. The dress in the upper right corner is the dress in had in mind for reader when they go to the museum, but it’s not really referred to, just for a better picture if that makes sense.
> 
> Also, I want to give you a little assignment, can you figure out which museum/gallery they visited? Because it’s based on a real existing museum that I visited.
> 
>  
> 
> hint: it's in somewhere in Rome. And the pictures might give you some clues too.

The morning after

“Good morning,” Roger whispered in a sleepy voice, turning to face you.

“Hi,” you reacted, eyes squished into lines to shut them from the light. “did you sleep well?” What a boring line to start of the day you thought.

You were lying on your side, you usually slept like that. It was the most comfortable position in your opinion. Roger, on the other hand, had almost pushed you off the bed with his starfish-like sleeping, making an absolute mess of the bed.

“It couldn’t be better,” he said “you?”

“Uhm…good.”

“Great,” he said without looking at you. He was just staring at the ceiling. Hands resting on his stomach.

“About…last night,” Roger began.

“Well that happened didn’t it?” you interrupted.

“Pffff. Yep,” he huffed, plopping his lips on the p.

After that it went completely silent for a few minutes before Roger spoke up again. “You don’t regret I do you?” he said, a hint of concern in his voice.

“I…don’t?” you said a little hesitantly, frowning your eyebrow, sunken into thought. You didn’t regret it. It was Roger. You would give him your right kidney if it came down to it. But maybe that was the problem. You would do almost anything for him. You wanted to be with him, you really did. But the thought that it could maybe, possibly end in you two being mortal enemies made you want to curl up in a corner and cry. You didn’t want to lose your buddy.

On the other hand, you thought, life is to short to worry about these kinds of things.

“Really?” He said, pulling you out of your brief daydream. Roger furrowed his eyebrows, a relieved look on his face.

“Really.” you reacted

“Are we… are we good then?”

“Definitely,” you said. Wow, this is awkward… you thought.

“So… what are we now? A…couple?”

“Well, uhm…let’s uh…let’s take things slow okay?” You liked him, obviously, and you wanted to give it a shot, but you also didn’t want to rush things.

“Slow?!” He almost yelled. “Y/N we had sex! I’m pretty sure we’re past the whole let’s take things slow part.”

“I just…have to…think about…this, us, okay Rog?” you said, slightly raising your voice, moving your hands in the process.

“Sure love,” he said. He sounded annoyed, just a bit.

Then you grabbed his face with both hands and gave him a kiss. Roger moved along, turning onto his side, but he couldn’t help but feel a little confused in that moment.

“You know, I love it when you call me that,” you mumbled against his lips trying to brighten the mood.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” you said, scrunching your nose.

“What other things do you want me to call you, huh?” He hummed, pulling away slightly so that he could make proper eye contact with you.

“Oh let’s not go there.” you chuckled.

“Oh, really? Do you have dirty secrets miss Y/L/N?” He asked, his lips pulling up into a smug grin.

“Not answering that.” you giggled and you turned to lie on your back so that you didn’t have to look at him, a devious grin on your face.

“Well, now I sure as hell want to know,” he growled, and then he started to tickle you. Attacking your tummy with his rough fingers, recklessly moving them over your skin. Causing you to laugh so hard that your muscles started to ache. “Tell me Miss Y/L/N, or I’ll take matters into my own hands.”

“Noohoo fuck you!…. I’m not….telling you.” You said between almost hysterical laughter.

“Fine! But I will find out,” Roger said and he pulled up one eyebrow, his blue eyes not leaving yours.

“You might.” You retorted in a sassy tone.

And with that, you swung the sheets of off you and stepped out of the bed in one swift motion.

Rogers gaze immediately moved along with your movements, eyes gliding over your back. Noticing the line of your spine, the curve of your waist, and the little indents on your lower back. Damn you were beautiful. No, you were perfect. 

You grabbed your shirt of the ground and slipped it over your head. What was going to happen now? It was worth the shot. Because if last night was an indication, this definitely had potential.

“Hey, …about that uhm…that list that we, or well…you…made.” he pulled you out of your thoughts. And you quickly put on your knickers. Feeling a little self-conscious all of a sudden.

“Yes, what about it?”

“Maybe we could check some off the list while we’re here?”

“Like what?”

“Like… skinny dipping. Just a wild guess that you’ve never done that.”

“with the entire group?! No way!” you exclaimed.

“I thought that…maybe we could…go together.”

“Cheeky bastard!” You chuckled “Was tonight not enough naked for you?”

“I could look at you all day y/n. You’re a sight for sore eyes. So no, tonight was not enough. I’ll never get enough of you.”

“I’ll think about it. Now, I’m going to my room to put on a proper outfit.”

You started walking toward the door, but you got interrupted along the way. “Do you think they heard us, last night?” Roger suddenly said, making you stop.

“O shit! We’re not gonna tell them we’re a thing yet are we?” it slipped out of your mouth so easily, you didn’t even notice it before Roger made a comment.

“Did you just call us a thing?”

“I did, didn’t I?” you said, and immediately you felt your cheeks turning a darker shade of red.

You looked at Roger — who was lying on the bed — one more time before leaving the room. The sheer layer of sweat combined with the light shining through the curtains made it look like his skin was glowing. And with any other person, it would have been gross, but with Roger it was different. it looked great. Sexy.

*

When you walked out the door and towards the breakfast table outside you could smell all the flowers in the garden.

At the breakfast table, you wanted to sit next to Roger but everyone was already set when you came down. So now you were stuck with a seat between Brian and Deaky. Not that you had a problem with it. They were lovely, but because of obvious reasons, you wanted to sit next to Roger.

“What are the plans?” Brian began while chewing on a piece of apricot.

“I saw that there is a beautiful museum just a few kilometers away,” you suggested. “I do think that we have to make a reservation. It’s pretty popular.”

A teacher had recommended it to you when you told her where you were going. She was lovely, one of your favorites really, a great artist and a joy to listen to.

“Splendid idea. Any objections?” Freddie asked, looking around the table. “No? Okay, great!”

*

“What should we get?” Emily asked.

You were at the supermarket getting groceries. With seven people, the food stock shrank at a frighteningly quick pace.

“Maybe we could make lasagna?” you suggested.

“Oeeeh, yes, love that.” she reacted enthusiastically.

“We could make it from scratch?”

“That’s awesome! But-” she paused to think. “wait, no we can’t. We’re with seven people!”

“I know,” you said smugly. “I like a challenge now an then. Okay, since we are with seven, we’ll need a big amount of food so we better get going.”

You walked towards the bread aisle when Emily suddenly said something that made you flinch a little. “Is that a hickey?!”

It felt like the entire store had heard her, like everyone was staring at you now, knowing what you had done last night.

Considering the temperature you had chosen to wear a flowy summer dress. Which didn’t cover your shoulders or neck. You had forgotten about the mark that Roger had left since you couldn’t see it without a mirror in front of you. But apparently, other people could easily see it.

“I uh…I bumped…against a shelf last night on my way to the bathroom.” you quickly replied.

“Aah, a shelf, of course.” Couldn’t she even try to act like she believed you?

“Now, we’ll need type 00 flour. Very important!” you said trying to shake off her comment.

*

You were standing in the kitchen, softly humming a song. Your hands were coated in flour and there was some on your face too. Caught up in kneading the big ball of dough you didn’t notice Roger standing in the doorway. You looked so focused, so perfect with the sunlight hitting you in all the right ways. He could see a glimpse of your collarbones and the mark he had left behind. And his mouth curled up into a soft smile.

Your hair was tied up into a messy bun, some strands hanging loose. And you were wearing an apron to protect your white dress from the flour and tomato splatters.

All of a sudden this warm and fuzzy feeling came bubbling up in Roger, something he had never felt before. You looked so perfect, ethereal in a way.

He started walking towards the counter. You noticed his footsteps and looked up from your work.

“Hi,” you said softly

“Hello, my little kitchen princes. What are you making?” He said standing behind you, putting his hands on your hips. It felt so domestic like you were a long time married couple. Which wasn’t the case, at all. It had been a day, but all you wanted to do was to feel his touch against your skin again. And Roger seemed to crave the same thing.

“Pasta. Lasagne to be precise,” you said. “Could you take over?” And you looked at Roger over your shoulder. “My arms are getting a little tired, I think I underestimated this.”

“Sure love,” he said, placing a kiss onto your neck, softly humming against the skin.

“Oh and I need to grab the pasta machine,” you said spinning yourself out of Rogers embrace. Walking away now.

“Do wash your hands first!” You said while doing so yourself, washing away the flour. 

“Yes, ma’am.”

He had said it in such a sarcastic tone, of course he did. That boy kept switching between cheeky asshole and adorable boyfriend mode.

“Watch it, Taylor!” You warned.

“What?!”

You didn’t react, you just gently shook your head while walking away.

The house had very high ceilings and thus there were high cupboards. Ideal for storing lots of kitchen supplies and tableware, but it wasn’t exactly practical when you needed something.

You looked at the box standing on the highest shelf. Standing on your toes wasn’t going to get you far enough. Maybe with a chair?

In the kitchen stood some bar stools and you grabbed one. There were lots of chairs standing around the dinner table but they were definitely too low. So you walked towards him to grab one of the higher bar stools, shortly distracting Roger from his work.

“What ‘you gonna do?”

“Grab the pasta machine,” you answered shortly, already walking away to the other side of the kitchen, dragging the stool with one hand.

Standing on the stool you tried to reach the highest shelf. If you just stood on your tippy toes maybe you could…possibly…grab it.

“You need help?” Roger asked from the other side of the kitchen, seeing you struggle.

You managed to grasp a corner of the box. And you were so focused on it, tongue slightly darting out, that you didn’t notice the stool slightly wiggling underneath you.

“Nope,” you blurted out, eyes pinned on the box. “I’m good.”

“You sure?”

“Yes…fuck,” you answered in a slightly annoyed voice, swearing under your breath. You weren’t and didn’t want to be some helpless girl. You had too much pride for that.

So with all your stubbornness, you continued your mission.

You succeeded in shifting the box towards you, but before you knew it the stool started wiggling heavily under your weight. And it took only a split second before it actually tripped over. Taking you and the box with the metal construction with it.

And it all fell onto the ground with a loud thud.

“Ouch! fuck fuck fuck,” you muttered, bringing your hand to your head. “I’m fine,” you added.

“You’re bleeding!” Roger yelped, immediately running to you.

He came to sit on his knees and he brought his hand to your face. “You need to watch out for yourself love. I would like to keep you as you are,” he said, looking at you with concerned eyes.

“Sorry, but It’s just my knee. It’s fine.”

“No need to apologize, just be careful, yeah?” He said and he lifted your chin up with one finger, forcing you to look at him. “And don’t be afraid to accept my help,”

“Like you’re any different.”

“Are you calling me out here?”

“Maybe. But I just don’t want to be dependant on anyone. ‘Don’t want to be a helpless little girl.”

“You’re not,“ he said while tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear. "I promise,”

“You’re making me dirty.” you chuckled, scrunching your nose. His hands were coated in flour, now transferring onto your face.

“I’m making you dirty?! Damn right I am,” he said with a grin on his face.

“Not like that Rog,” you laughed, poking a finger into his stomach.

"Auch!” reacted said sarcastically. “But seriously, you’re not weak or helpless! Evah! And I know you find that hard to accept, but again, it’s okay to ask for help sometimes. Doesn’t make you weak.” he said, staring into your eyes again before he placed a soft kiss onto your forehead. You closed your eyes for a second, enjoying the gentleness of his move. It made you melt a little.

“Maybe,” you mumbled and suddenly a sharp sting shot through your leg.

"Shit, it hurts!” you said and suddenly you felt like your 8-year-old self again. Bleeding knees and palms were something from long ago. From a time where you went rollerblading with your sister and rode around on your bike with one wheel.

“let’s patch you up shall we?” Roger said looking at your chaffed knee and hand. “Come on.” 

“I’m fine! I can get up myself. God, I feel pathetic…” you added softly.

“Now stop saying you’re weak and pathetic! Just grab my hand,” he said, slowly getting up, but you pulled him down.

“Wait!”

“Well, you don’t have to. I can also just leave your here on the kitchen fl-” Roger said, but he was cut off mid-sentence by Emily entering the room.

“What’s going on?” she began. “I heard a loud noise.”

“Nothing,” you almost yelled, flinching, realizing how close you and Roger were sitting. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough. You two certainly look cozy.”

“I- just…I fell…and Roger-”

“Yeah…she…she fell.” Roger stuttered while quickly getting up, nervously rubbing over the back of his neck. “I asked her if she needed help but she refused.” You’d never seen Roger look this nervous and awkward before.

“Stupid! You’re bleeding!” she stated.

“It’s fine. Really,” you reassured her.

“Do I need to get the first-aid kit for some bandages?”

“That would be nice, thank you,” you said in a now calmer tone.

*

You were sitting on the counter, Emily in front of you, your hands on your lap.

“So… what’s going on between you two?”

“Nothing.”

“Really? All of a sudden you’re all over each other.”

“We are just friends Em.” just friends has never been the most believable thing to say. And this time wasn’t an exception.

“Just friends huh? We! We are just friends! Well, I hope we aren't’ just friends, I mean I love you very much you’re not just a friend to me.” she said. “But not like love interest love.”

“I get it.”

“Just wanted to be sure.”

“I said I get it.”

Then it went silent for a few seconds.

“But still…if you like wanted to…kiss sometime…or something–”

“Please stop.”

“–I would be open for that, in a non-sexual way of course.”

“Okayyyy…”

“–Since we are just frien– “

“let’s do my hand and knee shall we?” you interrupted.

“Yeah let’s do that.”

*

You walked back into the kitchen only to find Roger trying very hard to figure out how to finish the lasagne.

“Hey, I was gonna do that.”

“Yeah, but since your busted open your palm I don’t think it’s very practical for you to cook now,” he said continuing whatever he was doing.

“Do you have any idea what you’re doing Rog?”

“Yes,” he said smugly.

“Can I sit here and command– uhh instruct you?” you flopped out.

“Command me? You would like that huh? Commanding me.” Roger joked and you felt your skin turning red in a frighteningly quick pace. “You really would! You’re blushing!”

Embarrassed you covered your face with your palms.

“Did I just discover a kink?”

“Roger shut up! Maybe someone will hear!”

“You don’t like that then? Other people hearing?”

“Okay, if you keep going I’m leaving,” you warned.

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop,” he said, throwing his hands up in the air.

“Now, I see you managed to put the machine together,” you said, changing the subject.

“Yes, I did,”

“Good. Get the dough and make a big roll out of it.”

He carefully let the dough roll over the marble counter, guiding it with his hands. “Like this?” he asked, looking up at your for confirmation.

“Yes, very good. Next, you need to get a knife and cut it into approximately three parts. Fuck, I think I did bump my head against the ground. I’m starting to…get a headache.”

Roger finished the lasagne, with a little bit of your help. And turns out, Roger wasn’t such a bad cook after all.

*

“Is it edible?” Roger whispered to you when you were sitting at the dinner table. You simply couldn’t ignore how adorable he looked and sounded in that moment.

“It’s lovely,” you said, looking at him with a soft gaze.

You were having the hardest time not to give him a soft peck on the lips, but you resisted. The others didn’t know yet after all and kissing him would definitely mean you would have to spill the beans.

Later that evening you sat in the garden with Roger, the sun slowly vanishing behind all the plants. “You think this is going to fast?” you asked. Lying on Rogers’ lap with your head while fidgeting with your cuticles. Roger was sitting against a tree, his head tilted back just a little.

“Us?” he said.

“Yeah,”

“No. Maybe? well, it’s not like we don’t know each other. And like we haven’t sat like this before for example. And for me, it doesn’t feel fast. It’s perfect like this.” He rambled, pausing for a second, staring at you through his lashes. “You are perfect,” he added softly.

“You too. I love you. I’m glad last night happened, to be honest.”

“Me too.”

Silence.

“Close your eyes.” He whispered all of a sudden.

“Why?”

“Just close ‘em,” he said, and he let his hand hover over your face to gently close your eyes. “Listen.” A pause. “What do you hear?”

“Some birds, not a lot, it’s evening.”

“Don’t overthink it.”

“Uhm, some crickets, the wind….my breathing, yours.”

“And what do you feel?”

“Why are you asking me this?” You said, briefly opening your eyes to look at Roger.

“Shhh,” he said, bringing a finger to your lips. “Just experience it.”

“I feel the grass against my feet, it’s a little ticklish; I feel the air; my head hurts a little,” you admitted. “I can feel my clothing. And I feel the heat of your hand against my stomach.” You smiled at that.

“And what do you feel now?” he whispered, bowing down to kiss you.

“Hmmm,” you smiled and hummed against his lips. “I…feel…you. Your soft lips.”

Your tongue gently started playing with his and it was so slow and gentle, lazy almost. It made your heart ache but in the best way.

“You taste like nicotine.” You murmured against his lips.

“You hate that don’t you? That I smoke?”

“Yes,” you admitted. “I don’t get why everyone is doing it, it’s gross. You should quit,” you added bluntly.

“It’s not that easy love,” he said, rubbing his finger over the fabric of your dress. And then it was silent again. A peaceful silence.

His fingers kept drawing circles over your dress. So soft, so tender, so easy. And your mind started to wander.

During moments like this Rogers harsh side sort of seemed to melt away, making him into a gentle and loving boyfriend. Something he wouldn’t like to hear, but it was nice, safe.

“You want to sleep under the stars together? Make it good this time?”

“Yeah,” you said in a sleepy voice, barely on this earth. And before Roger knew it he felt your body completely relax. Indicating that you had dozed off into sleep.

*

A few days later

“Why is the line so long?” Roger whined.

“Because it’s a very well know galleria Roger.”

“You’re speaking Italian now?” he said sarcastically. “Well, don’t be surprised if I’m gone in a few minutes, I’m melting over here.”

“Oh don’t be such a baby. It’s fine. Here, have some water to cool down.” you said, and you let a strap of the backpack slide of your shoulder to grab your isolated waterbottle. That thing was your lord and savior during extreme temperatures.

You slid it out of your backpack and enjoyed the cold feeling of the metal radiating against your palms. It was nice to feel something cold against your skin, it was soothing.

Roger was looking the other way, paying attention to something Freddie was saying. And you took the opportunity to place the cold bottle against Rogers’ neck for a second. “Aaaah Jesus Christ woman! You had to do that?! You’ll be the death of me! ‘Almost giving me a heart attack!” he shrieked.

“Thought you wanted to cool down,” you said in a calm voice, trying hard not to chuckle at his dramatic reaction.

“Piss off!” he said, snatching the bottle out of your hands. He looked a little annoyed, but he couldn’t suppress the tiny smile appearing on his face.

He wouldn’t admit it, but he liked these stupid moments were you teased each other, and you did too. It was a bit childish maybe, but fun nonetheless.

“I want some too, so don’t close it yet,” you said. Roger was right… it was indeed incredibly hot.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Oh piss off, sarcastic asshole.”

“Are you two done teasing each other?” Emily interrupted, and you jumped a little. She shot you a sharp look, giving you an indication of what she was thinking. She definitely knew what was going on between you two, you were sure of it.

*

“Finally!” Roger said when you entered the building of the gallery. A rush of cold air hit your face, and it was the best feeling after what felt like an hour of waiting.

It was worth the waiting though. Only the building itself was a true piece of art. At first, you didn’t see it, but the ceiling was decorated with a sort of swirling design containing clouds, angels, statues and many other things. It was absolutely stunning, unreal almost. You couldn’t stop looking. There simply was so much to see.

The spiraling compositions made it feel like you got sucked into the artwork, transporting you to a different world. In the middle was what you assumed to be some sort of portrayal of heaven. Showing a figure with beams of light coming from behind. And on the sides were painted statues and pillars. They totally seemed to merge into the actual building. Making it almost impossible to spot the difference between the paint and the actual building.

Sometimes you hated the fact that you knew all these techniques and tricks. It sort of stopped you from looking at art in a normal way, made you overanalyze it sometimes. But on the other hand, it gave you a deeper understanding of it. For instance, with the spiral composition, you knew that it was often used in the period around the 17th century. It added a sense of drama to an artwork, causing the viewer to feel overwhelmed. It was originally a way to lure people to the church. By showing them how beautiful everything could be once in heaven. And that you could only reach it with the help of the church. Although not everyone agreed with that idea.

You flinched when you suddenly heard Emily speak “It’s beautiful isn’t it?” She said.

“yes,” you reacted in awe. It wasn’t the most interesting answer, but you had completely dazed off.

“Roger-”

“If you’re gonna begin about me and Roger again I’m gonna walk away.” You interrupted.

“I was not, but now you’re making me even more suspicious. But what I was gonna say is that Roger and I are gonna go outside for a smoke.”

Shit, now she could ask him questions too.

*

You were now standing in front of a huge sculpture made completely out of marble. It was unbelievable how it seemed so real. The indents in the skin from finger pressing into it. It blew your mind.

You felt a hand on your waist and you flinched. “Hey, what ya lookin’ at?” Roger said, placing his chin on your shoulder.

“God, why does everyone need to scare me today.”

“Karma for scaring me with that cold ass waterbottle of yours this morning.”

“Oh, you’re not gonna tell me you’re still annoyed about that are you?”

“You could never really annoy me,” he said and you chuckled a little.

“Are you enjoying the museum?” You asked.

“It’s cooler than I thought. I’m not that much of a museum person, but this stuff is good.”

“Good? Magnificent! It’s the crème de la crème of the art.” you said passionately, making gestures at the statue in front of you.

Roger smiled, you weren’t the most outgoing person. You were generally pretty shy, but when your passionate side came out. Oh boy, you were on fire.

*

The rest of the day was amazing. You were loving all the beauty that surrounded you.

You were currently walking through one of the smaller rooms, Roger by your side. And you were surprised when you felt his hand softly rubbing against yours. His fingers trying to gently grasp your palm.

Before you knew it he had succeeded in catching your palm in his and you were now walking through the museum hand in hand. No one said anything. You just walked, and looked, and enjoyed each others company.

For a moment, you stood still in front of a particularly beautiful painting. And you couldn’t resist giving Roger a kiss. You quickly scanned the room, no Brian, no Fred, no Deaky, no Emily. Great!

You turned to grab his face, pressing your lips against his, and Rogers hands instinctively wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer and-

“Oh...my…god. I WAS RIGHT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know your thoughts! It’s very much appreciated. The little moment in the garden just came rolling out, I loved writing it. I was uwu ing so hard. 
> 
> And? Did you figure out which gallery it is? If you did, let me know in the comments. And who do you think watched them kiss?


	6. The One Where Some People Find Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some comforting soft Roggie boy and a lil bit of sexy time.
> 
> You will also be able to find this on Tumblr btw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mention/experience of a mild panic attack, smut, unprotected sex. I marked the parts that are explicit! So you can skip them. They are marked as following: [!!!] = beginning [!] = end; also lots of cursing… Whoops.

_ “Oh...my...god. I WAS RIGHT!”  _ Emily almost screamed.

You both flinched, and you almost fell onto the ground. Suddenly not having Rogers’ arms holding you. 

It was awfully silent for what felt like an eternity before spoke up: “I-it’s not what you thin-” Roger stammered.

“No, uhm, Em-” you began

“Shut up! Both of you! Don’t even try to talk around this.” Emily interrupted. “I fucking witnessed you kissing! And don’t go telling me it’s just a friends thing because ‘ _ friends’ _ don’t do that!” She said, making air quotes with her fingers.

You gulped as you shared a look with Roger.

“Why are you two being so secretive about this anyways? It’s not like someone’s gonna murder you. To be honest it was quite inevitable.” She said. “Well? Are you two gonna say anything or what?” 

“I- Uhm. Well- “ you stammered.

“Use your words, sweetie.” She coed and you shot her an angry look.

“Just don’t tell the guys okay?” Roger suddenly said. “Not yet.”

“Why not?” She said, frowning her brows.

“Just...don’t.”

"Okay? Fine! You guys are no fun!" Emily said before, much to your relief --- and surprise, she proceeded to walk away. As she walked past you she softly whispered in your ear that she thought it was very cute. 

When you were alone again (well not alone, you're in a museum so…) things felt very awkward, to say the least. Your heart was pounding in your chest. 

_ It’s just your best friend _ you told yourself, but still, you felt like you’d been caught doing something really bad. 

**_[!!!]_ **

You were definitely overreacting. And you tried to calm yourself down, by focussing on your breathing. But it didn’t seem to help. It was like you were paralyzed. Like someone had pushed a button in you.

“Hey, hey are you okay love?” Roger said, concern in his voice.

“I’m fine!” You said in a higher-pitched voice than normal.  _ That wasn’t convincing. _

“No, you’re not! I can see it in your eyes and you’re breathing like you just finished running a marathon!” He said, but that wasn’t helping at all. 

In an instant, you felt his hand grabbing yours and then he was dragging you through the museum. Trying to get you outside to a less crowded spot. And you ended up in an empty corner near the staircase.

Roger grabbed both your hands and looked into your eyes intensely, trying to get your attention.

“You need to breathe okay? Don’t want you to faint again.” He said.

You nodded and he started giving you orders “So inhale….aaaand exhale for me, okay love?” he said, moving his hands and yours up and down. You did that for some time until you were calm again.

**_[!]_ **

“What was that?” He said, lightly squeezing your hands, still a concerned look on his face.

“I-I don’t know.” You stammered. “I really don’t know. I-I snapped. I mean it’s just Em. I don’t know why.” You said in a fragile voice.

“It’s okay.” He said, pulling you in for a hug. Your mouth lightly pressed into his shoulder and you could smell his cologne. The smell was pleasant, calming. 

“Why didn’t we want to tell the others again?” You suddenly murmured.

“Because we weren’t sure what this was/is.” He said.

“Oh, yeah, right.”

“And how long has it been? A week? Probably less.” He added.

“I think so.” You mumbled. 

“And you wanted to take things slow. Remember? Not that we’ve been particularly successful at that.” He chuckled and you felt the vibrations of his voice against your chest. This was nice.

“You feel better love?”

“I think so.” You said, and you lifted your head up. “Please don’t tell Emily about this. I really don’t know why I freaked out. Also after? What is that? And I’m sorry you still always end up needing to help me.“ You rambled. “Sorry...I...make no sense.” You said softly, shaking your head.

“It’s okay sweetheart.‘You wanna go back?”

“Yeah,” you nodded.

So you ended up going back to looking at all the art, and you didn’t dare to kiss Roger in public for the rest of the day.

After you were done you ate in the park that surrounded the museum. And now everyone was sitting very close to each other, chatting about the day thus far. Brian, Roger and Freddie were discussing god knows what; Emily had settled on laying on Deaky’s lap --- It had surprised you how easy Emily had integrated into the group. She got along very well with the boys. Especially John for some reason. Mary was leaning on her hands with her eyes closed, enjoying the sun; and you were sitting next to Roggie boy while he talked to his bandmates, subtly holding your hand. He turned his attention to you when you suddenly released his hand.

“What ‘you gonna do?” He asked.

“Grab my camera. This looks so cozy and cute.” You smiled.

So you grabbed your camera out of your bag and pushed against the little lever with your thumb. You took some pictures of the lot, smiling behind your camera. They looked lovely with their colorful summery clothes and a smile on their faces.

The rest of the day you spend walking through the city and you ended up in a shop which sold the most beautiful clothing. Way too expensive. There was absolutely no way you were able to afford it, but you could always try things on, just for fun.

The guys were happy that there was a big leather couch in the shop where they could sit since...well you were most likely going to spend quite some time trying on all the stuff. It was a rather tiny couch, but that didn’t seem to be an issue for them. It always surprised you how little they cared about their personal space. So now they were basically sitting  _ on _ each other chatting about some new song ideas, because why not?

You walked out almost simultaneously, and the boys fell silent.

“You look lovely darlings!” Freddie cheered, seemingly mesmerized by the beautiful clothing pieces.

When you met Rogers' gaze you saw his mouth curl up into the cutest smile and he couldn’t help but bite his lip a little. 

“Yes, you lady's indeed look stunning,” Brian said. 

“Too bad we can’t afford it.” Emily laughed.

You walked a bit closer to Roger --- who was sitting in a corner of the couch --- while the other two girls were talking to his mates. 

“You look beautiful.” He said softly, eyes half-lidded as he looked up at you. And he softly brushed a hand over your hip. You smiled. 

“Thank you,” you said, almost inaudible. And briefly, it felt like you two were in your own little bubble. And it felt great.

A few minutes and some dresses later you decided to leave the store because the owner didn’t seem very pleased with you trying everything on and buying nothing.

When the rest was almost ready to leave you were still in the dressing room. You were never the fastest. And when no one saw Roger sneaked into the little dressing room, making you yelp and place your hands over your body in an attempt to cover up. Roger was quick to place his hand over your mouth to silence you.

“Yeeez Roger! Don’t scare me like that.” You said when he removed his palm.

“That first dress is so beautiful, you have to get it.” He blurted out.

It was indeed a stunning dress. It looked classy, but also fun and youth-like with the golden star appliques on the see-through tule. It really was gorgeous.

“Rog it’s too expensive.” You said and you couldn’t help but feel a little exposed, standing just there in your underwear.

“I didn’t say  _ you _ have to pay for it.”

“You want me to  _ steal _ it?!”

“No! Well, that’s probably another thing checked off your list.” He smirked.

“I’m not sure that's something I  _ want _ to check off Rog,” you said and he snickered.

“But...what I wanted to say-” he continued. “-is that the band isn’t doing too shabby. You should know that! You work at a record shop for fuck's sake.”

“Yes? So?”

“Well, I can buy it for you if you want to?”

“You would do that for me?”

“I love how it looks on you.” He said. “Can you put it on again?”

“Uh...yeah.” You replied, turning to grab it from the clothes hanger.

“Can you close it?” You said when you had put it on, speaking over your shoulder and he gladly helped. Roger gently pushed against your lower back as he pulled the zipper up in one fluent motion. And lastly, he closed the little button that held the upper back piece together.

When you looked up you met rogers gaze in the reflecting surface. “it’s beautiful. Stunning.” He said, wrapping his arms around your waist and his warm hands came to rest on your belly. “You look... _ hot _ .” He said in awe. The last bit came out as a whisper, activating some sort of ripple effect in your body. 

“ _ Fuck _ I could take you right now,” he muttered, mesmerized by the view in the mirror. And his hands started to make their way down to your---

“Mr. Taylor! Excuse me?!” You said. In a flash you turned around again, eyes widening, jaw dropping a few centimeters.

“Sorry,” he chuckled rubbing a hand over his neck.

“You are unbelievable!” You smirked. 

But still, you forcefully grabbed his face and gave him a bruising kiss. And you briefly let your hand slide down to his crotch, palming him through his pants. It was funny to you how startled he looked when you pulled away. It was very cute. 

You pridefully smirked at your achievement.

“Hey, now you’re here. Could you help me take this off again?” You asked as you turned around again. Fully aware of what you just did to him.

“Oh, you are in for it Miss!” He growled as he started to fumble with the top button. But he couldn’t suppress a soft gasp from escaping his lips when the fabric fell off your shoulders to expose more of your back. 

The harshness of a second ago quickly faded away. 

He gently let a hand run over your back. “Shit, you’re so beautiful.” he sighed and he proceeded to place butterfly kisses on your shoulder and neck. You closed your eyes and let your head fall to the side, enjoying the feeling of his soft lips devouring your skin. 

Roger lightly pressed his hips into your ass as he continued to place sloppy kisses on your body. And his hands started wandering again, sneakily moving lower and lower. 

“Rog!” you warned.

“Hmmm,” he hummed against your neck.

“Rog, we’re in a changing room!” You chuckled. “Besides, I need to get dressed again because the rest of the group is waiting….I’m sure they’re already of suspicious us.”

“Fuck that! Emily already knows. I don’t care. You look too good.” He said, and you felt his hand slipping under the fabric of the dress.

“Rog,  _ fuck _ . Please!” you groaned, feeling his hand moving up to your inner thigh.

“Y/n! We’re leaving!” You heard Emily shout from across the store. Earning herself an angry look from the shop owner. 

“Shit!” 

“Fuck,”

You flinched away from each other. And just like that, your little bubble burst.

“Uhm, could you excuse me?” You said, making a ‘go away’ motion with your hand. 

Roger awkwardly nodded and turned his back on you.

So with lust and adrenaline rushing through your body, you got changed into your own clothes again and walked out of the dressing room.

Roger was still standing outside the stall when you got out, an expecting look on his face. 

“So? Do you want it?”

“Yes?”

“That doesn’t sound very convincing.”

“It’s so beautiful a-and I love it, but it’s so expensive and I don’t want to use you like that.”

“Y/n, I told you I wanted to pay fo-”

“I’ll pay half okay?”

“If you insist.”

“Deal?”

“Yeah, sure.” He said, dragging his words.

“Thank you so much!” You cheered, reaching out your hands to grab his face and kiss him. But you quickly retracted, realizing the others were still there.

_ This was hard. _

 ---

“ _ So? _ You bought that starry dress huh?” Emily said. 

You were back at the house, now sitting in the kitchen together with a big bowl of fresh peaches in front of you. You had picked them up along the way home. 

“Yes,” you shortly answered. “These things are  _ good _ !”

“Shit, I’m making a mess!” You laughed. The sweet juice started to drip down your chin. 

“Yeah, we probably look disgusting.” Emily joined in. “Maybe we should bring the others some too? Join us in being disgusting fruit monsters.”

“No way! These are way too good!” You snickered, a sarcastic undertone in your voice. “No okay we should, shouldn’t we? Kinda unfair to eat them all. And besides, I think my stomach is gonna protest if I do that.” you giggled. 

You ended up going into the garden, sharing the rest of the peaches and you and the lot got lost in some intense rounds of scrabble.

\---

The sun was steadily making its way down as you got ready to take a shower. You always found it a nice way to wind down, calm your nerves, reflect on the day. 

You were about to take off your dress when you heard footsteps outside the door. And since that damn bathroom didn't have a lock you just proceeded to yell ‘Taken!’. Not really in the mood to have someone walk in on you again. 

Although now you wouldn't really mind Roger walking in on you. 

You heard a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" you heard a soft voice say, it was Roger. And you answered with a hesitant yes. 

“Hey,” Roger said softly, peeking his head through the door opening. 

“Uh, hi? I-I was just getting ready to take a shower. What’s up?” 

“Just checking up on you, since you flipped back at the museum. I wanted to know if you’re still ok.”

He was standing in front of you now.

“I’m fine. Really, it’s okay.” You said, waving it off.

"Good, good. Uhm...if you were going to shower, 'care if I join you? ‘Saves water." he said, a little hesitantly. 

"Yes?"

"Yes, as in you're okay with it?" 

"I think so?" 

"You think so?" he retorted. "You know, I'll shower later. Take some time for yourself." He said. And he gave you a kiss on your forehead before turning around to leave, but you grabbed his wrist, pausing his movement. 

"no, wait! Stay.” You whispered. Roger turned around and his lips curled up into a soft smile.

“Yeah? Want me to join you after all?” He spoke softly with a now slightly devious grin on his face. He was up to something. “Come on, let’s get undressed then shall we?”

“Okay, now I feel weird about this.” You murmured, looking down at your feet. “Also, did no one see you going in here?”

“Everyone is everywhere and nowhere. I was reading something in my bed till just a few minutes ago and Brian and Deaks are downstairs I think. ‘Pretty sure they can’t see through walls and such.” He joked. “And please don’t feel weird, i-it’s just me. And to be honest, I’ve seen you naked more than- You know….a few days ago.” He felt a weird but good feeling going through his body as he said that. “If that helps,” he added. “You really sure you don’t want me to leave?”

You nodded and you took a few steps towards Roger. Your hands reached out to caress his chin. “No, I’m sure. You can stay.” 

Your other hand made its way down to Rogers' hips and you briefly reached behind to give his ass a little squeeze, leaving him a little startled.

You pressed your lips against his before pulling away and placing your head on his shoulder. From the back, you started to push his shirt up. Your hands roamed over the skin of his back and you heard him sigh deeply. When the fabric was bunched up at his armpits, Roger threw his hands in the air so you could pull it over his head. And the shirt landed somewhere on the ground. 

This time it was you who gasped at the sight of bare skin. It wasn’t like you had never seen his bare chest before, by any means. When he was rehearsing and it was a decent temperature he barely ever wore a shirt. But still, you thought he was so beautiful like this, gasp-worthy even.

Your hands had moved along with the shirt and were now on Rogers' shoulders, slowly making their way down again along his arms.

Your soft lips started devouring Roger's shoulders and neck. And you gently started to sucking at the skin, creating little red spots.

All of this made Roger gasp as a shiver shot through his body. “ _ Fuck _ .” He muttered.

Your hand went down even further till it was resting on the waistband of his pants. You started fumbling with the zipper, but it didn’t really work. “Wait, lemme do that. It’s easier for me.” He chuckled and you stepped back just a little to give him some space. 

In a matter of seconds, his pants were open and you stepped forward again. 

In a matter of seconds, you had --- to your own surprise --- slid your hand into Rogers’ pants, making him choke on his breath. 

His eyes were half-lidded when he looked into your eyes, breath fast and heavy as he felt your palm rest against his hardening length.

“You like that? Pretty boy? My hand in your pants?”

“Jesus,  _ fuck _ . Yes!”

You dropped to your knees and proceeded to pull his pants down, Rogers eyes on you the entire way. He pulled one leg up and then the other so you could pull the material over his feet.

Sitting like that you couldn’t help but place kisses on his legs and you topped it off with some kiss on his clothed bulge, owning you another gasp from Roger.

“This isn’t fair,” he panted. “You’re still fully dressed and I’m almost... _ naked _ .” 

“Fine!”

You moved back up onto your feet and Rogers' hands quickly started to work at your dress. And in no time you were both naked under the shower, and…a little turned on. 

You grabbed the soap and- “Can I?” You asked with the bottle in your hand. And Roger nodded. 

“Please.”

You squeezed some into your palm and carefully started rubbing the soap over his chest. Roger looked at your work with a soft smile on his face. 

A few minutes later he did about the same for you. He was a little hesitant at first, but he quickly caught on when you started to encourage him.

“Turn around for me love,” He said and you did as he said. He started to clean your back, moving closer and closer to you as he finished the job. You sighed deeply at the feeling of his hands roaming over your skin and you relaxed completely. All the excitement and tension from the day fading away like ice in the sun.

But all of this ended when Roger suddenly pushed his body into your back, forcing you against the cold tiles. 

“Jesus-  _ Fuck _ ! ROger! What the fuck!” You squealed.

“I did say you were in for it today didn’t I? Payback for leaving me hot and bothered. ‘Had to hide my hard-on for the entire ride home.” He growled in your ear. Speaking of…there was definitely something pressing against your back. And it was not Roger's belly. 

“Are you serious?! This is hella cold! Let me go!” you said, trying to escape from his grip, but he was stronger than you. 

“Sshhh, ‘s okay,” he hushed in your ear before spinning you around again. 

You started hitting his chest in protest. “Ashole! You ever do that again and I’ll gut you, Taylor!”

 “Sorry.” He apologized and he tried to catch you in his arms. Hugging you like a parent trying to hug their angry kid. 

“Little fucker!” You muttered again this chest. “Not funny, those tiles are seriously cold.”

“Guess I’ll have to warm you up again then. Hmm?” He hummed. 

“You better! Mr. Taylor!” And there it was again, that nickname. Over the course all those months it had changed from an obvious nickname to something that made his stomach turn and twist. But definitely in a good way. 

“Say that again.” 

“Mr. Taylor.” You repeated, but this time you said it with a more serious voice. 

Right now it made him feel incredibly turned on. “You like that?” You asked.

“When you say it? Yes. Hell yes.” he sighed. “Fucking sexy,” 

His cheeks turned a slightly darker shade of pink and then there was silence.

“Can you...turn around again?” he asked.

“Why?”

“Just wanna hold you again like today in the dressing room.”

“O-kayy?” You murmured, not sure why. “But don’t you dare push me against that wall again!”

“I swear it on my drum kit.”

His arms wrapped around you again as you turned around. And it felt...sweet...and also, kinda hot.

“I really love it, to hold you like this. Because like this, I can perfectly whisper in your ear; place kisses...hmmmm...on your shoulder and neck” he hummed. And you let your head fall to the side as he kissed you. 

**_[!!!]_ **

“Or I can slowly let my hand move down to your---”

You interrupted him with a quiet moan.

“That feel good love?”

“Hmhmm.” You nodded, your head falling back against his shoulders.

He kept rubbing over your clit till you were a quietly whimpering mess. You didn’t want to give the entire house a show.

“You close?” He whispered.

“Rog, please jus’ fu-”

You heard some fumbling before he spun you around again. And before you knew it he had pushed you against the cold wall again and wrapped your leg around his waist. 

You really didn’t care about the wall right now, not at all.

You both held your breath as Roger experimentally pressed his hips into yours before dragging the tip of his length trough your folds. 

Both of you gasped loudly as Roger slowly pushed into you, bit by bit. Till he was buried deep inside you. 

For a moment the water streamed over you as you stood there, breathless.

“Fuck, feel so full.” You moaned, and almost simultaneously Roger choked out: “Oh... _fuck-_ god you feel _so_...good love...feel so... _tight_. _Squeezing_ _me perfectly._ ” 

“You were already close weren’t you?”

“Yeah. Please, Rog, move.” You sighed. “But be gentle okay?”

“Of course,” 

He gave you an open-mouthed kiss as he pulled your thigh a little higher, so he could sink even deeper. And you moaned into each other's mouth.

He started to thrust into you at a steady pace and all you could focus on was the warm pressure in your lower abdomen and the sound of Rogers breath. Nothing else mattered. It was just you and him, him and you.

Your arms wrapped around him tightly and one hand combed through his wet hair. 

You both finished with a series of quiet moans, they were almost inaudible. 

**_[!]_ **

The water kept flowing over you as you both calmed down. It felt so peaceful and quiet and lovely being wrapped in each other's arms. Almost as if you were actually becoming one for a moment. And it hurt when Roger released you to turn off the water to grab the towels.

You felt completely blissed out, sleepy, relaxed. As if someone had replaced all the sensations and feelings in your body with fluffy cotton candy, as cliché as it might sound. 

“Rog?” you whispered, eyes closed. He had wrapped a towel around you both and pulled you back against his warm chest. 

“Yeah?” 

“Can I sleep in your bed again?” you murmured against the skin.

You just wanted to be close to him. Pressed against his warm body. Hug him, have him hug you, just... _ him _ . Be trapped in your bubble. 

You were so sleepy that when you got out of the shower Roger had to help you dry off and get ready for bed --- not that he minded. And he indeed brought you to his room.

You laid there on his bed, Roger beside you on his side. He was absolutely mesmerized by how you looked in that moment and he felt so full of happiness. That you were his now amazed him.

“Can you hold me again?” You murmured, it was almost inaudible.

“‘Course.”

He snuggled against your back. Warm and cozy, even though it was quite hot already, you didn’t care about that.

 

\---

 

“Rog? Rog psst! You awake?” You whispered while softly poking into his stomach.

“Hmmm? Good morning too you too. Is there something wrong, love?”

“Well Roggie, I dreamed about last night.” You smirked. “And now I’m sorta turned on.” You mumbled. “But also, I’m still very sleepy. So...”

“So?”

Maybe it was the fact that you were so relaxed, still feeling high in a way, that you were so blunt and straightforward. Or maybe it was the fact that you felt Rogers hard-on pressing against your back, but anyways- 

“Can you just...fuck me really slowly again?” 

To be honest, this kind of straightforwardness wasn't new. You had always been terribly honest with each other and now was no exception. 

When you looked like crap he sure as hell was going to tell you. (You never got the chance to say that to him though since that bastard basically refused to not look fashionable at all times. But if he ever did you would definitely throw it in his face.) It had surprised you that it had taken him so long to tell you he liked you, since you were usually so open and chill with each other. But maybe this was an exception. 

_Yeah,_ _Definitely_. 

Anyways, you telling him to fuck you --- not even calling it lovemaking or anything --- turned him on like mad. And he felt himself growing harder by the minute. 

He was still hot and bothered from yesterday, couldn’t take his mind off of it --- and the time before that.  _ And now this?! _

“Oh please, can I?” he whispered excitedly. 

Roger lazily god rid of his boxers and hiked your oversized shirt up a little. He caressed your hip with his thumb and placed a kiss on your neck. 

"I just asked you too. So, yes." 

**_[!!!]_ **

"Need some prepping first? Hmmm? You maybe like it when I talk…dirty?" He began. 

"let's try? Shall we?" You whispered back, your eyes closed as you listened to Roger's voice. 

"You have no idea how much I want you right now...been thinking about last night too. Couldn't take my mind off of it. The water streaming over your skin…." He began. "your gleaming body...your-" he paused, and you felt the anticipation within you. "perfect tits. You make me so hard love." 

You bit your lip as he continued. 

"Y/N? Want me to touch you, love?" 

" _ Yes, yes! _ " 

"God, bet you're already dripping for me huh?" 

"Wow I can't believe this is literally our third time and we're doing  _ this _ ?!" you laughed. 

"Were we ever a normal couple y/n? I made love to you for the first time on the same day--- what am I even saying? The  _ same night _ as I confessed my love to you. So… I think that says enough." 

"Guess we're both just--- Nevermind. Did you just call us a couple?" 

"I did didn't I. But should I continue or are we going to get ready for breakfast?"

You pulled your legs up a bit and pulled rogers hand down. 

"Shit  _ you are wet _ ." he noticed.

He didn't wait any longer. He lined himself up with your entrance and he pushed into you, agonizingly slow. It made you gasp softly.

Your head fell back against Rogers' neck and you let out a guttural moan as he thrusted into you. It was so slow and lazy, but good. 

He resumed his dirty talk and it got progressively filthier.

Moving from ' _ You're taking me so well love _ ' to ' _ You're so fucking wet! I'm slipping away, almost sliding into your a _ \--- oookay let's cut that of right there. 

“Jeez, you're disgusting Rog. We're disgusting! We’re like horny teenagers.” You laughed when he said that. 

"Fucking morning  _ and _ night."

“We aren't  _ horny teenagers  _ anymore?!” He said sarcastically. 

"Well, I can get behind the horny part but we're not teenagers anymore. Maybe mentally.” 

"We're bad at this aren't we?" Roger murmured while he slowly kept thrusting into you, making you whine softly in between sentences. 

"Yeahhhh." You laughed. 

"God it feels so weird if you laugh. 'Squeezing around me."

"Yeah? Should I continue laughing? Does that turn you on?" You joked, purposely clenching and relaxing around him. 

"No, stop!  _ Fuck _ …it feels so weird." And now Roger broke out into a laugh too. "We're so weird! I love it!"

"Continue this another time?" You suggested. 

"Maybe that's a good idea, but I'll definitely have to get myself off. Otherwise I won't survive." Roger snickered. Moving his hand up to his head for dramatic effect. "But seriously, I don't want to be hard again for half of the day. It's uncomfortable as fuck." 

"No, wait Roger!  _ Make love to me. _ " You said in an overly dramatic voice as you tried to get on top of him. 

"Yes my love, I will save you. I'll be your hero!" Roger jumped in again. 

You were on top of him now and you sunk down on him again, throwing your head back in pleasure. 

"But seriously Rog…  _ Fu-ck _ …please get me off or I'll be frustrated the entire day, I swear!" 

**_[!]_ **

So, in the end, the laughing did stop and you were both content, so to speak. 

Since you had made a habit of sleeping almost naked your underwear was…absent. So you asked Roger to go to your room and get a pair but…  

Apparently, you hadn't been very successful at keeping quiet and when Roger exited the room? Well…a Brown curly-haired man stood in the hallway.

"Good morning Rog. Heard you had fun this morning?" 

_ Shittttttttt!!! _

"Yeah, I did." 

_ What was he doing?! _

"Y/N came to my room, she was awake early. You know she makes me laugh all the time. She's hilarious you know, that's why I like her." 

_ Awwww _ , 

Brian squinted his eyes into thin lines, not really convinced of his mate's story. 

"I'm pretty sure I heard a moan but okay…this time I'll take your word for it." He said like some kind of police agent. And then he walked away towards the stairs and added: "Oh yeah forgot to mention, you forgot something in the bathroom!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that ended a little angsty. Tips and feedback in any form are highly appreciated. I plan on making this a little series. Have a lovely day and don’t forget to leave a comment, reblog, and/or like if you enjoyed it. It helps a lot.
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr @queen-puppycophine


End file.
